Fear and Courage
by Tifa246
Summary: [CloTi] Tifa has a problem, and it's pretty big. Will Cloud be able to confess his feelings before it's too late? Ch24 Up! Sorry it's been a while.
1. Longing

Authors Notes: Hi all! Me again. This is my second fic, my other one didn't come out too well, not my fault, of course. All these funny signs come up when all you wanna do is show that someone's speaking. Inverted commas come  
out like Cid's swearing. Unbelievable. And another thing.  
Unknown: Enough of the chit chat and get to the point!  
Sally: Um ok. I love CloTi and have decided to do another! Yippee!  
  
Fear and Courage  
  
On the sand, outside his villa in Costa del Sol, sat a hero. A hero who had saved the planet, along with his dearest friends. This hero was Cloud. He had sat there for many hours, but what seemed like minutes, thinking of his friends. Of Barret's deep voice, the one that called him 'Spike.' Of Yuffie's whining, Red xIII's wisdom, Vincent's silence, Cid's constant cussing, Cait Sith's 'misfortunes,' Aeris' bright green eyes. But most of all, he thought of Tifa. To Cloud, Tifa was the most beautiful woman to ever grace the planet. She was all his dreams, desires and hopes. She had eyes like the flames of Ifrit, hands like silk, beautiful curves, a smile like no other, which also made him smile, her long, dark hair blowing in the peaceful breeze, her optimism which amazed him. Whatever Cloud went through, Tifa was always there when he needed her. He loved her with all his life and wanted to be with her so badly.  
  
In the living room of a small house, not far from the quiet town of Nibelheim, sat a heroine. A heroine who would give her life for her friends, her soul to bring Aeris back, but most of all, she'd give up everything to spend the rest of her life with the one she loved. He had always made her smile and brought light to her life. She loved him, but was too afraid to speak what was in her heart. What if he still loved Aeris? What if he said that he didn't love me? What if he never comes back? All these questions ran through Tifa's mind. She thought of his sapphire eyes, like Shiva's, his blonde, spiky hair, his well-built body, his sense of leadership. The promise she made with him was still on her mind. She wanted him to come back. She wanted to feel his warm touch, be embraced in his muscular arms, be kissed by his soft lips, but that was impossible, she imagined. Where was Cloud now?  
  
Second Chapter coming up when I can actually be bothered, should I bother?  
If you think I should please R n R. I need inspiration so give me some  
ideas. Cheers! Sally xxx 


	2. A Painful Discovery

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of these characters. No matter how I wish I  
do, I don't. Grrr. Author's Notes: I-had sum complaints bout my 1st chappie being 2 short. I'm  
really sorry *sniff* so I'll try n make it longer. Okay?  
  
Fear and Courage Chapter 2  
  
A throbbing pain in her right breast interrupted Tifa's memories, a shooting pain which came every couple of minutes. This had occurred for a couple of days now, but every time it happened she didn't think too much of it. But this time she'd had enough. She walked over to her wireless phone and picked it up. She dialled a number, and held it to her ear. "Hello?" Tifa started. "Yes, I would like an appointment with Doctor Mason as soon  
as possible, please. Any sooner? Tomorrow? Ten thirty. Great. Thank you very much, bye now." She placed the phone on the table. She put the worries  
of what it could be out of her mind at went upstairs to bed.  
  
The next day, she was sat in the waiting room of the private clinic, her mind racing, she couldn't take the waiting. Several minutes later, Dr Mason  
came out of her room and called Tifa into it. Tifa approached her room  
slowly and shut the door carefully behind her. "Have a seat Miss Lockheart." Tifa did as she was told. "Now Tifa, I understand you have a strange pain coming from your left breast. May I?" Tifa nodded her head. It needed to be done, or she would not find out what it was, so she removed  
her T-shirt and let the doctor examine and scan the area, which was now swollen. The lump was the size of a marble. After the scan, Dr Mason said, "Okay Tifa, you can put your shirt back on now. If you could wait in the Waiting room for a few minutes, I can give you the results of the test."  
Tifa was amazed. A few minutes? That's all? So Tifa exited the room and  
waited.  
  
Tifa sat in anticipation, thinking the worst. A part of Tifa was dying to hear the news, but the other part of her didn't want to know, in case it  
was bad. A voice interrupted her thoughts. "Miss Lockheart?" Her head snapped up in response to her name. "Would you like to come though?" Tifa  
nodded and walked back into Dr Mason's room.  
  
"Hello again, Tifa," Dr Mason greeted her, "Please sit down." That's not good, Tifa thought. Uh oh. She took a seat in front of the doctor's desk and fidgeted in her chair. Her eyes darted around the room and her hands  
were shaking. "Tifa," Tifa's eyes were full of fear, Dr Mason could see that. She had a look of sorrow in her eyes that Tifa didn't like. "Tifa, I had bad news for you, I'm afraid." Oh no. It is isn't it? Oh my God. "You have cancer. A strange form of cancer, actually. You see, the tumour here," She pointed to Tifa's bosom, "Contains Jenova cells. I have only had two  
other patients with this kind of cancer. One died within two weeks, the other within five years. This scanner tells me that you will have only a  
week to live. This tumour will increase in size over the next couple of days. By the end of this week, the tumour will explode. And when it does." She didn't need to finish that. Tifa would die; she knew all too well. The worst has come true. She was going to die. Sooner than expected. A week?  
  
But her brain sparked an idea. "But wait, surely with the technology we have today, I can have an operation? To remove it?" Tifa's face returned to the melancholic expressions from just a few minutes ago when Dr Mason shook her head. "I'm sorry, but if we go near it with any surgical equipment, it could pop." Oh yeah, that's right. Tifa sighed. "Well, thank you Doctor,"  
Tifa shook her hand and walked out of the doctor's office, shutting the  
door behind her.  
  
Well, whaddya think? Anyone who laughs at Tifa's condition now, I will come after you with a big stick. Please, it isn't funny! Tifa has a brainwave in  
the next chappie, which leads to something not really original. Can you  
guess what it is at all? O well, next chapter soon. Cheers! Sally xxx 


	3. Tears for Fears

Fear and Courage Chapter 3  
  
Less than twenty minutes later, Tifa walked through her front door, soaking wet from the rain that fell outside like the Niagara Falls. She turned around to shake the excess water from her umbrella, walked inside and shut the door. Tifa took off her coat and threw it on the chair. She sat at her kitchen table and cried her heart out. "Why?" Tifa screamed. "Why me? I.I." She continued to cry for a long time. Tifa couldn't stand the thought of her dying in just a week's time.  
  
She wiped her tears on a tissue. Her ruby eyes were red around them and puffed up. No one had ever seen Tifa cry, and she hadn't done for a long time. Her cheeks were stained with tears that had fallen. There was one thing she wanted now, and it wasn't to be healthy. It was Cloud.  
  
She walked over to her mantelpiece where a picture of her and Cloud sat. It was taken after Sephiroth's defeat. They both looked so happy. "Cloud, I...I need you. God I need you," Tifa whispered. "I love you so much."  
  
Tifa sat and thought what could she do now? She felt hopeless. She can't stop this tumour growing. She can't prevent her death. She felt she couldn't carry on any more. But then, it hit her.  
  
That pain again, God it hurts, she thought. The pain was worse than the thought of not ever seeing Cloud again. But wait, she wasn't leaving now, was she. She could go and see Cloud! The downfall being she didn't know where he was. So she walked to the phone again and dialled a number.  
  
She waited. "Come on, damn you!" It rang for a few minutes, until a deep, rough voice was heard on the other end.  
  
"Hello? Whaddya want?" "Hey Cid, it's Tifa. Sorry I haven't called for so long. Listen, I wanna get the guys together. Need to tell you all something. You know where Cloud lives now?" "Yeah sure do. He's gone back to Costa Del Sol to his villa. Lucky son of a !*#£%!" "Great, so could you get us all down there, do you think?" "Yeah course Tifa. When?" "Well, tomorrow hopefully. It is Christmas Eve tomorrow after all." "Right, make sure Yuffie takes some goddamn pills will ya? Her puking all over the joint ain't gonna help no one." "Thanks Cid, I owe you big time." "Yeah, whatever." With that, Cid hung up. Tifa's stomach filled with excitement. She would see Cloud before she left them all, and she would tell him how she felt. She promised herself.  
  
Okay next chappie up soon. Were you all expecting a reunion? Bet you were. Anyways, all at Cloud's for Christmas. Oh goodie. Next chapter, they pick up Barret and Marlene. Oh what fun! R n R. Danke schön! Cheers Sally xxx 


	4. Knock, Shock and Turkey?

Disclaimer: Don't own any characters. Okay? Author's Notes: I am soooo bad at looong stories so don't sue me. I have no  
money coz I spent it on a new pair of boots.  
  
Fear and Courage Chapter 4  
  
The next morning, Tifa looked out of her window whilst buttoning up her white fur coat, waiting for Cid to arrive. The butterflies in her stomach would not settle, which made her feel sick, but no way was that gonna stop  
her going, she thought. Just then, there was a rather loud knock at her door and a raspy voice yelling, "Teef, you there? C'mon woman, we haven't  
got all *$£&^!"£ day!" The door flew open and there stood Tifa, looking very different. Her hair was now much shorter than before, and tied up in pigtails, she had lost a little weight and her skin was a lot paler than last time he saw her. But still as pretty as ever, he thought. Her smile  
was still the same, too.  
  
"Jeez Teef! You look so different!" Cid exclaimed. Tifa blushed a little and coughing because of the putrid smell of cigarettes. He ushered her to  
the Highwind 2, which had been rebuilt to look exactly the same as the  
other Highwind. After all, he had very special memories of that ship.  
  
"So Teef," Cid started as he was steering the ship. "What'vya been up to? Not seen ya for two £^$%&*^ years!" Tifa laughed softly. Cid hadn't changed  
at all. Still swearing like a trooper and smoking like a chimney. Tifa replied, "Well, I sold the Seventh Heaven and bought the inn in Kalm and renamed it. It's called Sueño Silencioso." Cid couldn't help but give her a  
strange look, his eyebrow raised. "Swenowhat?" Tifa giggled. "Sueño  
Silencioso!"  
"What the $*&£ is that?" Tifa replied, "It's Spanish for Silent Sleep. And I don't care what you say, Cid Highwind because I like it!" Cid remained silent. There was no point arguing with  
her, after all.  
  
"And what about you, Cid. What have you been doing these past two years?"  
Cid bluntly answered,  
"Nuttin' much." Tifa's eyebrows knotted and then she smirked. "Aww come on, tell me! You must have done something!" There was a silence  
between them, until Cid broke it. "Um, well, I sorta. well. I  
sortakindgotSherapregnant." Tifa's eyes widened in shock. "Your kidding me?! Congratulations!" Tifa flung her arms around the pilot, almost strangling him. "Gee, thanks Teef. Anyways we're nearly at Barret's  
so prepare for landing." Not too long after that was said, they had an unsteady landing which knock them both to the floor. "Oww goddamnit!" Cid bellowed as he stretched out  
his hand to pull Tifa up. "Geez Cid, you really have to work on that landing." Cid tried to brush it off by telling her that it was a 'one-off '  
but she showed him the hand, as if to say 'Whatever.'  
  
They both arrived at Barret's door and decided it would be better for Tifa to knock on, so she did. Only moments later did Marlene open the door and  
she gasped. Both Tifa and Cid looked totally different. Marlene cried, "Aunty Tifa! Uncle Cid!" And ran to embrace the woman who had looked after  
her for years.  
"Marlene, it's great to see you! Where's Daddy?" Tifa enquired.  
"Daddy's trying to put a turkey in the oven, but it won't fit." She giggled. "He keeps shouting the S word." Tifa was quite shocked that he had  
swore in front of his eight-year-old daughter, but found the thought of Barret, with an apron on, trying to fit a turkey in an oven unsuccessfully  
quite amusing.  
  
"Aww $^*£! Stupid turkey!" came a deep male voice from the kitchen. Tifa ran and shouted "Barret!" He almost dropped the bird in shock. "Tif! Haha!  
S'good to see ya hun, come here," She ran into his arms and hugged him  
tightly. She then let go and said, "Barret, there's no need to be doing  
that, y'know."  
"Oh yeah? Why's that?"  
"Because we're taking a cooked one to Cloud's." "Awww Jesus! I forgot we're goin' to Spike's! What am I gonna do with this  
goddamn turkey?"  
"Whateva ya wanna do with it! We got one already, for cryin' out loud!"  
yelled Cid from the living room. "What he said," Tifa murmured.  
"Well, are ya ready then?" Cid asked Barret and Marlene.  
"Yay! C'mon Daddy, let's go!" Marlene jumped around the living room, singing, "We're going to Uncle Cloudy's! We're going to Uncle Cloudy's!" "Yes honey," Tifa told her. "Yes we are." Tifa held Marlene's hand and led her to the Highwind 2 and the two men followed behind her. Tifa sat down  
and sat Marlene on her knee. "Aunty Tifa,"  
"Yes, Marlene?" Tifa faced the young girl.  
"Do you like Uncle Cloud?"  
"Of course I do, honey, I've known him since I was a child."  
"No, no. I mean. Do you love Uncle Cloud?"  
"Why did you ask, Marlene?" "Well," Marlene continued. "When he looks at you, you smile really sweetly and then you sigh really deeply, like this," and Marlene did an impression of her. Tifa laughed. Do I really do that? Is it that obvious that even a child can see? She thought. "Marlene, yes. Yes I do love Uncle Cloud, a lot  
and he means so much to me. That's why I want to see him for Christmas, honey. I really want to tell him. But of course, you won't say anything,  
will you?"  
"No Aunty Tifa," replied Marlene. "I won't say anything."  
Tifa whispered, "Thank you." Cid yelled, "Right guys, off to Wutai to pick up the brat!" And they set  
off to pick up Yuffie.  
  
Wahay! Off to Wutai. Personally I don't think Yuffie is a brat, but Cid  
might. Will Marlene keep her mouth shut when they go and see Cloud for  
Crimbo? Well, keep reading! Cheers Sally xxx 


	5. Wishful Thinking

Author's Notes: Hey all, sooooo sorry I haven't updated for a while. GCSE  
coursework and the usual excuses. Anyway, where was I? Oh yes, Tifa, Barret, Marlene and Cid are off to collect Yuffie! I'm trying  
to make my characters American, like you do. I'm really trying my best  
because I'm a Brit after all, so if it sound corny, sorry. Disclaimer: I really wish I owned these characters! But unfortunately, I  
don't.  
  
Fear and Courage Chapter 5  
  
Barret stood at the front of the ship, with his daughter, Marlene, showing  
all the destinations he could make out from above. "And there, that's Gongaga. Or, what looks like Gongaga." Tifa giggled lightly, listening to Barret trying to teach Marlene Geography in his own way, the wrong way. She sighed quietly, wondering what Cloud was doing this Christmas Eve. Whatever it was, it was probably better than what she was doing. Listening to Cid babbling on about his 'goddamn tea' and Barret and his lecture about the  
world.  
  
"I wonder what's he's thinking now," Tifa thought. "Ah well, probably not about me anyways. Did he plan on spending Christmas alone? Well it's tough, because we're gonna see him, not matter what. What if he's forgotten all  
about me? I bet."  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted yet again by the throbbing pain in her right breast, except this time, it was a lot more painful, a pain she couldn't  
bear. Quickly, she shot up from her seat and dashed up to the top deck, where she would be alone. When she had reached her destination, she sat and clutched the area with her hand. Tears fell silently down her cheeks. She  
so badly wanted the pain to go away, and also to have Cloud in her arms  
right now.  
  
Barret looked up and around, scanning the area for the raven-haired woman,  
seeing no one but his daughter in front of him, and Cid steering the Highwind 2. Where was she? He got up and strode up the stairs and up to the top deck, where Tifa was stood. Barret called "Tifa? Teef whatya doin' up  
here on yarown? " Tifa glanced at Barret, then quickly wiped the tears  
which had stained her porcelain cheeks. "Oh um, hey Barret, what's up?"  
"Should be askin' you da same question." "What? I'm fine, nothing wrong at all," she replied with her fake smile. Barret raised a perfect eyebrow. "Right Teef, well if there's anythin' ya  
wanna talk about, jus talk to me okay?"  
"Yes of course, Barret. I will." Tifa replied.  
"Good good," Barret added as he was walking away, back down the steps.  
  
Tifa went into thinking mode again. "That was close. I'm not telling each person the news individually. I must tell them while they are all together. Had Barret guessed that I was crying? Or has Marlene said something? Oh no, she better not have. I bet my eyes were all red, so he could see that I'd  
been crying."  
  
Tifa walked slowly back down the stairs and over to the place where Yuffie used to stand, or even crouch, when she was feeling airsick. Well, on the original Highwind, of course, remembering when she gave Cloud the contract, which said she could have all of the material when the war was over. She  
laughed to herself. Gawd, how stupid the guys could be.  
  
She walked over to Cid, and asked, "Cid, how long is it to Wutai?" "Not long now, gorgeous." Tifa blushed redder than she did when he said she looked different. He thinks I'm gorgeous? I hope he's not the only one. Oh gods, why do all my thoughts lead to Cloud? Does Cloud not realise what he  
does to me?" Her claret eyes slowly looked up to Barret, who was now looking at her, with worry written all over his face. He spoke up. "Tee,  
are you sure your alright?"  
"Barret! Of course, I'm fine, okay?" she replied chirpily.  
  
Marlene eyes widened and the little girl ran to her father, shouting,  
"Daddy, Daddy! There's Wutai! We're near Aunty Yuffie's house!"  
"Yeah," Cid answered. "And like I said before Teef."  
"It's okay, I've got some, don't worry."  
"Just hope that little brat matured in the past two &*."  
"Cid!" Tifa exclaimed and ran over to Marlene to cover her ears. "Cid, stop bad mouthin' in front o' my baby girl. Right?" the huge black man shouted. "Oh yeah, sorry 'bout that. Anyway, we're ready for landing  
so." "Hold on tight?" Tifa added to the end of his sentence. If the landing was  
like the last one, then everyone would on the floor. "Ha ha ha. Verrrry  
funny Teef. We're ready to land, so get ready." Tifa gripped onto a steel bar, which outlined the front of the ship. Barret held Marlene tightly, because Tifa had explained what happened with Cid's landing before. The landing surprised everyone, even Cid himself, because  
it was so smooth. "I think we owe you an apology Cid." Tifa started.  
"Never mind that," Barret interrupted. "Let's jus' get Yuffie an' go."  
  
Like I said before, really sorry about the wait. I'll try and get the next chapter done sooner. I think the American accents are getting better for  
me. Please R n R. Cheers Sally xxx 


	6. Marlene, Hold On!

Author's Notes: Sorry it's taken me so long! I wrote a short humour fic  
while I came up with some ideas, which is called FF Charades.  
Disclaimer: Don't own any characters. Okay?  
  
Fear and Courage Chapter 6  
  
Sitting on a bridge in the town of Wutai, was a teenage girl, holding her Conformer in her right hand behind her head. She sat gazing up to the sky,  
thinking, "God, it's Christmas Eve, and it's jus' doesn't feel like it. Maybe it's cus of the weather." She pulled out a fan covered in spectacular  
oriental designs, opened it up and wafted it in front of her face. "God  
it's hot out here."  
  
Meanwhile, the former members of AVALANCHE were walking slowly towards where the girl was sat. All of a sudden, Marlene shouted, "Aunty Yuffie! Aunty Yuffie, is it really you?" Yuffie who nearly fell off the bridge in  
surprise stood up and turned to the direction Marlene was running in. Barret and Tifa couldn't help but laugh at Yuffie's reaction to Marlene's cry of joy. "Hey, Marlene, is that you?" Yuffie shouted back. Marlene ran  
into Yuffie's open arms and Yuffie picked her up.  
  
"Wow, my god Marli, look how big you've grown!" the teenager told Marlene. "Yo Yuffie!" a deep male voice called to her. She instantly looked up and saw her fellow comrades Barret, Tifa and Cid. Obviously it was Barret who had shouted, she had recognised that. The three of them ran over to her and the little girl and asked the usual questions, like how she was and what  
she had been doing for the past two years.  
  
"Well, I've been studying for some exams."  
"Studying? Exams?" Barret and Cid exclaimed simultaneously.  
"Yeah, why? You think I'm 'too immature' to get on with my life?"  
"Well you've ^*$£&@ changed your tune!" Cid whispered to Yuffie, loud enough for Barret and Tifa to hear, but not Marlene, as she had jumped out of Yuffie's arms to looks at the fish in the stream. "What kind of exams,  
Yuffie?" Tifa inquired.  
"Well, Tifa, I have some college exams and some exams for my new ninja  
training course."  
"That's interesting." Tifa replied to Yuffie's answer.  
  
"You go to college?" Barret asked. "Well duh, Barret. Jus' cus I acted like a kid in the past, doesn't make me  
stupid!"  
"Geez, Yuff, I'm sorry." Barret looked at Yuffie with guilt written all  
over his face. He didn't mean she was too thick to get into college, he just meant that he thought that Yuffie wasn't into that kind of thing. You know, education and college work? "Hehe. S'okay Barret, really." Yuffie was now feeling guilty too, for saying that to Barret. "I feel so guilty."  
"Hey," Barret started. "Me too. We'll call it evens."  
"Okay." Yuffie replied.  
  
Tifa was now leaning on the bridge, watching the fish swim around in the stream, in no particular direction. She began to wonder again. "Is this the right thing to do? I mean, getting all of the guys together to see Cloud? Should I tell them? I could just keep if from them. But they might notice  
when it grows bigger. Guess I'll jus have to." "Hey Teef, whatcha thinkin' 'bout?" The fetid smell of cigarettes caused  
Tifa to realise that it was Cid who was asking the question. "Oh it's  
nothing, really." "Don't gimme that, Teef. I know what it is anyways so I don't really know  
why I asked." Tifa thought to herself,  
"He has no idea..."  
"Well, what do you think I'm thinking about?"  
"Spike, by any chance?"  
  
Tifa gasped. He knew. Marlene could tell. Maybe Cloud knew too. But highly  
doubtful. "I thought so," Cid carried on.  
"How did you know? I mean, is it really that obvious?" "Always has been. Well, to me anyway. Don't know bout Spike." Tifa let out a sigh of relief. "Is that why you called us all and goin' ta see him? To  
tell him how ya feel?" Tifa blushed deeply. "Yes. And plus, I need to tell you all something as well. But I need you  
all together to tell you that." Cid nodded. "A'right Teef," He really did want to know what Tifa wanted to tell everyone, but he trusted Tifa's judgement as to tell him when everyone  
was with them.  
  
"Wow, Teef, you never told me you owned the Inn at Kalm. That's so cool"!  
Yuffie exclaimed.  
"Yeah, it is." Tifa sighed.  
"So, we ready to go?" Cid interrupted the conversation.  
"Yeah, 'course. Just let me get.... Marlene?"  
Marlene was nowhere to be seen. Where had she gone? "MARLI!" Yuffie shouted and pointed towards the deep stream, where Marlene  
had fallen in and was trying her best to keep her head above the water. "Marlene, hold on!" Barret yelled and him, Tifa, Cid and Yuffie ran towards her. As soon as they were close, something wrapped around Marlene's little leg and pulled her under. "MARLENE, NO!" Barret shouted with tears in his eyes. Tifa, without thinking, cried, "Hold on honey, I'm comin'!" and dived in after her. "No! Tifa-chan!" Before Yuffie could jump in, Barret held her back, like he did with Tifa when Cloud fell into the Church. "Yuffie no, don't." Barret struggled to hold on to Yuffie, but Yuffie gave up, still  
shouting "Tifa-chan." "Kid are you £^%@#£* crazy? You could die down there!" Cid screamed at her.  
All Yuffie could do was stand there and cry.  
  
Minutes went by, and nothing. No bubbles were rising to the top of the water. Barret, whispered, "Marlene." Yuffie whispered, "Tifa." Cid didn't know what to do. He had said before that if anything happened to Tifa, he didn't know what he'd do. Yuffie carried on silently weeping for her close  
friend and colleague, and for the daughter of her other friend and  
colleague. Just then, a few small bubbles rose to the top of the water.  
Yuffie was first to notice. "Hey," she started. "What's that? Look you guys, look quick!" Barret and Cid turned with tear stained cheeks, to see that Tifa and Marlene reached the surface and dragged themselves onto the  
side of the stream.  
  
"Oh my God, Tifa-chan!" Barret ran and picked up his crying daughter and Yuffie and Cid helped Tifa to feet. Tifa was now coughing and spluttering.  
Barret put Marlene down and threw his arm around Tifa and whispered,  
"Thanks Teef. Don't know what I woulda done withoutcha."  
"Hey, it's okay. Let's get to the Highwind. We need to dry off." "Well you might as well sit here for a couple of minutes, you'll dry off in no time!" Yuffie added. Tifa laughed softly and Barret chuckled with her.  
"Yeah well," Cid started walking towards the Highwind. "Mebbe we should  
start headin to our next destination."  
"And where's that?" Barret asked.  
"To the Gold Saucer, to get Cait Sith." "Wait a minute," Barret stopped to think. "Why didn't y get 'im when you  
came for me?"  
"Didn't think of at the time."  
"Oh."  
"Well then," Tifa disrupted the two of them. Shall we?"  
  
Tifa was already drying, like Yuffie had said before, and they had all started to walk to the Highwind. "Right then," Cid shouted, yet again. "Off  
we go! We'll jus' have ta pull Cait outta work."  
  
R n R as usual plz I await your reviews. Chapter 7 soon. Cheers Sally xxx 


	7. If Anyone Deserves Him, It's You

Author's Notes: Mithrandir505 asked me to update my story as soon as I entered my 6th Chapter. So I thought, why not? I'm thinking about doing a  
songfic after this. So many songs to choose from though! Disclaimer: You know by now. I haven't introduced any new characters so...  
  
Fear and Courage Chapter 7  
  
As expected, Yuffie was stood in her usual spot on the Highwind (or Highwind 2) feeling airsick. "Typical," was all that Cid could say. Tifa had given her a tablet already, but it didn't seem to be taking effect just  
yet.  
  
"Poor Yuffie, she really isn't well." Barret decided that Geography wasn't really the subject for Marlene, so he decided to give her a Biology lesson  
on why Yuffie wasn't feeling well.  
  
Tifa was now all dry, and decided she wanted to be alone again, and so dragged herself up the stairs to the top deck and leaned on the railing.  
Yet again Barret came up not too long after and stood next to her.  
  
"Listen Teef, I jus' wanna say thanks so much for savin' Marlene back  
there. To be honest, I thought you were both goners." "It's okay Barret. I wasn't even thinking, I just... jumped after her. I'm  
glad I did what I did though." "And so am I. I owe you so much." He patted her on the shoulder and with  
that, walked back down the steep steps.  
  
Tifa stood there for ages, just thinking of Cloud, her feelings for him and  
the thing, which had stopped her from telling him all along. Aeris.  
  
She didn't hate Aeris, but was annoyed at the fact that she said to Tifa  
that nothing was going on between them, and yet, Cloud and Aeris were  
closer than Tifa would ever be to Cloud.  
  
Just as she was thinking of Aeris, she appeared suddenly in front of Tifa's  
very own burgundy eyes, and they shot open wide. "Aeris? But I don't  
understand, why..." "Am I here?" Aeris continued for Tifa, who was now speechless. "You were  
thinking of me, weren't you?"  
"Well, I... I" "It's okay. I know why you were thinking what you were thinking. Cloud and I were close, but we weren't as close as you and Cloud were. I'm just here to tell you that I never had those kind of feelings for Cloud, and never will. Tifa, you stuck by him from day one, and if anyone deserves him, it's  
you."  
  
Tifa couldn't believe what was being said, or even the fact that Aeris was  
stood in front of her. "You... you think so?" "I know so. Look, it's right that you should tell Cloud how you feel before  
you leave him."  
  
"But, Cait Sith even predicted that you and Cloud, were... were." "Perfect together? Tifa, this is Cait Sith we're talking about here. Listen Tifa, I know it's gonna be hard to tell him, but you'll feel better when  
you have."  
  
"Thank you, Aeris." Tifa bowed her head. "Thank you for everything."  
"Hey, no problem, you helped me out all of them times before, it's only  
right that I do the same for you. Merry Christmas Tifa."  
  
And with that, Aeris disappeared into thin air. Tifa smiled to herself, hoping that what Aeris had just told her was true. Then she said out loud,  
  
"Merry Christmas Aeris."  
  
She was pulled out of thought by Cid's voice shouting from downstairs,  
"Teef, get ready cuz we're gonna land." "Okay Cid," she replied. "I'm coming." She started walking, then stopped  
suddenly. "Did I really just see her? Did that just happen?"  
  
Only a short chapter, but hey, just deal with it. R n R soon and Chapter 8  
soon too. 


	8. When the Time Comes

Author's Notes: Hey all. I'm updating with two chapters at once here. Not  
bad for some who updates once in a month of Sundays.  
Disclaimer: Don't own any character used in any of the chapters so far.  
Might add one later, but then again, I might not.  
  
Fear and Courage Chapter 8  
  
The room was all lit up with the lights from the Christmas tree. It was stunningly decorated with gold tinsel and red baubles. He walked right up to the tree, and his cobalt eyes carefully scanned it from top to bottom.  
Again he looked up, but this time, he gazed at it for longer.  
  
The striking gold angel at the peak of the pine tree. Everyday, since he had put up that tree by himself, he found himself staring up at the angel,  
and thought of Tifa.  
  
"Tifa," he thought. "My angel, the love of my life. If only I could have  
been better, more worthy. I don't deserve someone as beautiful as you."  
  
Just as he was thinking this, a figure in a cloak appeared by his side and  
called his name. He turned suddenly to see this form stood there,  
motionless. "Cloud, I've been wanting to talk to you."  
  
He recognised that voice. Where from? Then it hit him.  
  
"Aeris, is that you?" he asked the cloaked figure. It lifted its arms and pulled the hood from over its face. It was indeed Aeris. Standing right in front of his very own cerulean eyes was the girl who had given her life for the Planet, was stabbed through the back by Sephiroth's Masamune, and was  
now standing there? He didn't understand.  
  
"Yes, it is me, Aeris. Cloud, I have missed you so much."  
"Aeris, I've missed you to, but why, why are you here? Is the Planet in  
trouble again?" he inquired. "Oh no," she replied. "Nothing like that at all. Look, I've been watching you these past few evenings, staring at the Christmas or sat on the beach outside. You've been thinking a lot lately, about everyone, haven't you?"  
"Yeah, yeah I have."  
"You're not the only one who has," Aeris whispered in his ear.  
  
"Who else has?" "A friend of yours, who you have been thinking about the most since you all split up. One who has also been thinking about you the most too. One who  
has something to tell you."  
  
"You mean, Tifa?" This shocked Cloud. She had been thinking about him, too? "Yes Cloud, Tifa. I have been to see her, and she's been worried about you.  
She hasn't seen you in a long time. But rather than going after her, it  
would be better if you stayed here, until the time comes."  
  
Cloud was now confused. "How will I know when the time comes?" Aeris smiled  
and answered, "Don't worry Cloud, you'll know. Trust me."  
"Okay Aeris, I trust you." Cloud nodded. "I must go now. And yes you do deserve Tifa. You have done a lot for her,  
and vice versa. Good bye Cloud and Merry Christmas."  
"Bye Aeris. Merry Christmas." Cloud murmured.  
  
The corner of his lips tugged, as he knew that Tifa had been thinking of  
him, too. "When the time comes..."  
  
Yay! Chapter 9 next. We go to the Gold Saucer and have some fun! R n R  
Cheers Sally xxx 


	9. Not My Type

Fear and Courage Chapter 9  
  
It was just like it had always been. Balloons everywhere, the whole place lit up, children screaming as the roller coasters rolled downhill, as if they were out of control. Chocobos racing as hard as they can to reach the finish line for the people who had bet on them. Arcade-addicts, feet glued  
to the snowboards, or their rear-ends stuck to the motorbikes. And Cait  
Sith giving out fortunes, or 'misfortunes' to be precise.  
  
Yes, this was the Gold Saucer everybody knew and loved.  
  
The tram arrived as always and slowly grinded to a halt. Steam was released before the door flew open. Out walked our teenage rebel Yuffie Kisaragi in  
a blue silk kimono, wearing her brown, rubber Zori on her feet, Cid  
'where's my goddamn tea' Highwind in his usual outfit with his pilot goggles resting above his forehead followed. Marlene Wallace pursued in her  
green, floral dress, with her father, Barret Wallace in his sleeveless  
jacket and combat pants, equipped with his Missing Score.  
  
Finally, out came the beautiful Tifa Lockheart, in her light denim jeans and a sleeveless T-shirt, which read, 'You naughty boy, get to my room!' Tifa wasn't the type of girl who would wear this shirt, but Cid insisted that she should wear it to show her fun side, because he knew she had one. They all knew she had a fun side, but she only showed it to her friends.  
She wore white Reebok trainers and was equipped with her Premium Heart.  
  
"Okay," Yuffie spun around quickly and asked. "Where should we go first?"  
"First? I thought we were only goin' ta pick up Cait Sith!" Barret exclaimed. "Wrongo! We're gonna go have some fun first, THEN we can pick up  
Cait Sith. You can take Marli to the show if she wants to go." Tifa agreed. "I'm sure Marlene would love that." She silently reflected on the time when her and Cloud appeared in the show as the '100th couple.' How Cloud pretended to save her from the Evil Dragon King, how he kissed her  
hand, how soft his lips were...  
  
"Tifa, hello? Wake up, back to reality!" Yuffie shouted and clicked her  
fingers in front of Tifa's face. "Hey!"  
"I'm sorry you guys. Guess I zoned out." "You sure did, you were out for about a minute! Will you ever stop thinking  
about Cloud?"  
Tifa head was screaming, "How is it that everyone knows? Man this is  
annoying. I'm sure one of them has already told him. Have they?" "Right that's it," Yuffie grabbed Tifa's hand and dragged her to the Round  
Square. "Your gonna have fun tonight, and leave Cloud outta your mind,  
okay?" Tifa just smiled. Cid had already wondered off to Speed Square.  
  
"Two please." The teenager stated to the ticket lady. She snatched them and ran in the cart. Tifa quickly muttered a thank you before being pulled into  
the cart.  
  
"God," Yuffie sighed. "If this is what fallin' in love does to ya, I think I'll pass on it." Tifa stared at her for a few seconds then continued to look out of the window. "Aww c'mon Tifa-chan, don't look at me like that. Look, isn't it great? The view, I mean." It certainly was great, the view, I mean. The whole of the Gold Saucer was alive, there wasn't a part of it  
that wasn't lit up or wasn't lively. The Chocobos and the racers went zooming past the two of them; both of them felt the air hit their faces.  
  
"Yeah, yeah it is. I'm sorry Yuffie-sama. It's just. I remember coming here with Cloud. Seeing the same sights, going to the same places. I can't help  
but think about him, y'know?" "Yeah I know. But you know, it's Christmas Eve, and you should be having fun, like the rest of us. We've still got the rest of the day ahead of us. We'll go and get Nanaki and Vincent, as well as Cait Sith, then we'll stay  
somewhere near Costa Del Sol, and we'll go and see Cloud. Okay?"  
  
Tifa hated to admit in her mind, but Yuffie was right. She was going to see  
him tomorrow. Why was she complaining?  
  
"Yeah, okay. You're right."  
"I know I am. Let's go have some fun then!"  
  
Barret and Marlene were lucky enough to get front row seats for the show.  
Marlene absolutely loved fairy tales, especially the endings, where the prince kissed the princess and lived happily ever after. It was always the  
same. As the show was drawing to an end, Tifa and Yuffie decided to watch until it was finally over. Tifa watched and replayed 'that night' in her mind.  
  
Flashback  
  
Narration: Long, long ago... An evil shadow appeared over the peaceful kingdom of Galdia... Princess Rosa was just kidnapped by the Evil Dragon  
King, Valvados. What will become of her? Just then, the legendary hero,  
Alfred appears!!  
  
Cloud and the Knight appeared on the stage.  
  
Knight: Oh... You must be the legendary hero... Alfred!  
  
Cloud didn't say anything.  
  
Knight: Hey, it's your line.  
  
Cloud points at himself as if to say 'Me?'  
  
Knight: Yeah, you. Ahem! Oh... You must be the legendary hero... Alfred! I know in my soul. Please... please save Princess Rosa! Now... Please talk...  
to the King...!!  
  
The King appeared on the stage.  
  
King: Oh... legendary hero, Alfred. You have come to save my beloved Rosa... On the peak of a dangerous mountain... dwells the Evil Dragon King, Valvados... Who's kidnapped Princess Rosa... But... you can't beat the Evil  
Dragon King now! Talk to one who can help you...  
  
The Wizard appeared on the stage. Cloud talks to the Wizard.  
  
Wizard: I am the great wizard, Vorman. What do you wish to know?  
  
Cloud: The Evil Dragon King's weakness.  
  
Wizard: Ahh, the weakness of the Evil Dragon King. It must be, it must be... Yes, it must be... True love! The power of love... Is the only weapon  
that can withstand the fangs of the Evil Dragon King...!  
  
Narration: Oh what is going to happen next...! Oh...Legendary hero... look!  
  
The Evil Dragon King appeared with Tifa as the Princess being held by him.  
  
EDK (Evil Dragon King): Gaaaaaaaah! I am the Evil Dragon King... Valvados!  
I have not harmed the Princess... I have been expecting... you!  
  
Tifa: Please help me... Legendary hero... Alfred! Psst.... like that?  
  
EDK: Gaaaaaah! Here I come, legendary hero... Alfred! I already know...  
your name!  
  
Wizard: And now... Legendary hero...! Here is what will happen... to your  
beloved...... A kiss! The power of True Love!!  
  
Cloud kisses Tifa's hand.  
  
Tifa: Cloud... I mean, Alfred.  
  
EDK: Arrggaahhh!! Curses... The power of... love!!  
  
The EDK disappeared.  
  
King: Oh... look! Love has... triumphed! Now let's all return... And  
celebrate.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
The whole audience, including Barret and Marlene stood up and cheered for true love's triumph. Yuffie and Tifa walked out of Event Square and found themselves at Battle Square. Tifa punched and kicked without much power, because after one hit, each enemy was dead, and she had 9,999 HP anyway, so  
there was no need for curing, really.  
  
The Speed Square was much more fun, though. All there was to see was Yuffie hands in the air, waving around. But apart from that, Tifa was happy with  
the ride.  
  
Tifa raced her Gold Chocobo at Chocobo Square and won herself a fair amount of GP. Yuffie and winning did not go together, so she didn't win a single  
race.  
  
Both girls hated the Ghost Hotel, and decided it was time to meet up with Cait Sith at Wonder Square. At they jumped out of the whole, they saw that  
some people had beaten them to it. Reno and Rude. They wanted their fortunes to be told. Cait Sith did his dance and the girls waited for his  
answer.  
  
"Aha," Cait Sith held a card out to each of them.  
"What the...? Time is of the essence, your lucky number is 4,000?" Reno wasn't happy with the outcome of his. Rude was no different. "Seek and ye  
shall find. Something big will happen next year? Right that's it. I'm gonna..." Before he could speak further, Yuffie and Tifa ran up behind them.  
  
"Not so fast," Yuffie yelled. The little cat jumped on Tifa's shoulder and Yuffie drew her Conformer. "No need, Miss Kisa... um... whatever. We're not staying, so please, put it away." Rude stayed silent, only because Tifa was  
stood there, looking as lovely as ever. Reno pulled Rude by his collar.  
"C'mon, Rude. We make our leave." They left for Wonder Square.  
  
Cait Sith, who had hid under his HP Shout all that time, finally came out  
and sighed. "Thanks, you guys. God I hate them." "No problem, Cait." Yuffie replied. "By the way, could you skip work for a  
while? We're gonna go see Cloud for Christmas. Y'know, a reunion kinda  
thang?"  
"Sounds great! Who's here now?" "Um, well there's me and Tifa-chan here, Cid's here and Marli and Barret  
are here somewhere..."  
  
Here conversation was cut short when the three that had just been named  
jump out of different holes. "Cait! How'ya been?"  
"Not too bad. Jus' nearly got attacked by Reno n' Rude."  
"No you did not!" Yuffie shouted. "We were here, so they ran off!"  
"Anyway, you comin' with us or not?" Cid blurted out.  
"Yeah, I'm ready when you are!" Cait Sith jumped back onto his mog and  
jumped down the Station hole.  
  
"Alright, everyone had fun?" Barret asked. Everyone replied in unison,  
"Yeah!" "Alright, let's go. We got Vinnie and Red to get!" Yuffie stated and ran to join Cait Sith at the Station. "C'mon Marlene, let's go," Barret picked his  
daughter up and jumped down the hole.  
  
Cid was about to jump, when he saw Tifa behind him, looking down at the  
floor. "You not had fun?"  
Tifa looked up quickly and smiled softly. "Of course I've had fun, it's  
just strange seeing old enemies, isn't it?" "Yeah," Cid replied. "An' I heard that Rude guy had a crush on you. Hehehe.  
Not your type, huh?" Tifa laughed. "Not really. Come on, the guys will be waiting for us." So Cid jumped down the shoot. Tifa was just about to follow, but she felt like  
she was being watched. She turned slightly to find Rude, staring at her from the path to the Wonder Square. She turned back and jumped after Cid.  
Rude looked away and continued after Reno.  
  
He wasn't Tifa's type at all. But she knew someone who was... 


	10. Can't Breathe, Must Rest

Fear and Courage Chapter 10  
  
Finally off to Cosmo Canyon! All of them knew that it'd be as hot as Wutai, so a change of clothes was in need of. Cid and Barret decided that shorts  
and surf T-shirts would be nice. Marlene wore bikini top and a skirt in pink, whilst Tifa wore the same in red and black. Tifa was wise as to use  
sun cream on the two of them.  
  
But Yuffie was having none of this. "Nothing can be as hot as Wutai, and I managed in this. No need to change!" Poor Yuffie, if only it worked that way. Yuffie, being the stubborn girl that she is, ignored instructions from everyone else and kept her Kimono and Zori on, her Obi tied tight to make  
her look ever thinner than she was already.  
  
The ship landed, and already they felt the humidity. The scorching sun beating down on them made them both tired and thirsty. Yuffie had her fan out all the way to the entrance to Cosmo Canyon, wafting it non-stop, and  
breathing deeply.  
  
"You okay, kid?" Cid asked. He had noticed she was quiet. A little too  
quiet. "Me? Oh yeah, perfect!" came her reply.  
"Okay, if you say so."  
  
They all continued walking, and Barret, Cid and Yuffie walked into (the place where you find Bugenhagen at first), whilst Tifa went with Marlene to get her an ice cream and Cait Sith sat at the campfire. They found Nanaki  
sat at the table with... Vincent???  
  
"Vincent?" They gasped all at once. (Bet your getting sick of the whole  
unison thing, huh?) "Well, that makes things easier!" Cid broke the uncomfortable silence between them all. "I don't have ta go all tha way to  
Nibelheim now!" Barret could only laugh, and walked over to Vincent and gave him a friendly handshake with his only hand. Vincent smiled a little.  
"It is good to see you all again," he intoned. Cid also gave him a  
handshake, although his was a bit rougher than Barret's had been.  
  
As Barret greeted Red XIII, Yuffie pounced on Vincent and squeezed him as  
hard as ever, making it hard for him to breathe, let alone say hello to  
Yuffie. "Hey Vinnie we've missed you!" "Yuffie, get the hell of Vincent, you're killin' him, goddamnit!" Barret yelled. Yuffie let go straight away and fixed her kimono. "Sorry, Vince,"  
was all she could utter. His faced returned to the same pale colour as before. "It is so good to see you all, two years have past now. It seems  
like forever." Nanaki stated.  
  
Not even a moment had past, and the door flew open. In came Marlene, with  
ice cream ALL around her mouth. "Hiya Daddy! Hello Uncle Vincent, Uncle Nanaki." Vincent and Nanaki couldn't help but laugh a little at Marlene's face. "Honey," Barret chuckled. "It's all over your face!" Barret fished out a tissue from his pocket and wiped her faced. She giggled because it  
tickled her.  
  
"Where's Aunty Tifa, honey?"  
"She's outside. She told me she'd be up in a minute," Marlene answered  
sweetly. Out of the window, Barret saw Tifa talking to a woman at the campfire, and sat next to Cait Sith. Barret couldn't help but feel sorry for Tifa. She couldn't stop thinking about Cloud. "Well, he better had make  
her happy, the dumb blonde."  
  
After telling everyone about what they had done for the past two years, Vincent and Red decided to sit in silence. "Well, we'll need to get some rest," Cid broke the silence yet again. "Tomorrow, we go to Spike's. We'll stay at the Inn for the night." Tifa was already at the Inn, waiting to be  
served a drink.  
  
As they walked outside towards the Inn, reaching the campfire, Yuffie panted heavily and uttered, "Can't breathe, must rest," whilst wafting the fan in front of her face again. As they all walked forward, not hearing her  
request, they all heard a heavy thud. Cait Sith jumped up and shouted  
"Yuffie!"  
  
Turning round, they all noticed that Yuffie had fainted. Cid ran over and  
threw her over his shoulder. "I told her ta change outta that Kimono!" Barret shouted angrily. "An' I told her ta loosen that damn &£$*#@ Obi!"  
Cid also shouted angrily. "She won't learn until she has suffered the  
consequences." Vincent whispered, although it was audible.  
  
They walked into the Inn, Cid first, with Yuffie on his shoulder. Tifa shot up straight away, as if she had sat on a pin, and asked worriedly, "What  
happened? Is Yuffie-sama alright?" "Yeah she's fine, don't worry yourself, hon." He then walked forward to let the rest of them in. Barret and Marlene followed. "Tifa," Barret called. "Get us a coupla rooms, will ya? She passed out, and we're stayin' here the  
night." Tifa did as she was told. She didn't even see Vincent or Nanaki  
come in as she ran up the stairs at haste. "Yeah, could we have 3 rooms  
please?" Tifa asked.  
  
Vincent looked up at the girl at the top of the stairs, and wondered who she was. He didn't recognise it was Tifa because of her short hair, tied in  
pigtails. Nanaki also thought the same, until she walked back down the  
steps. They both stared at her in awe.  
  
"Vincent! Nanaki! Great to see you both," Tifa exclaimed. She was about to  
hug Vincent, but noticed his muscled were extremely tense. "Why had he  
tensed up? Is it because of me?" "Haha," Barret laughed. "Just hug him anyway. Yuffie squeezed the air outta him, that's all." This caused Vincent to relax and open his arms for her to embrace him. She did this gently; aware of what Barret had just told her. Vincent was grateful for this. They parted and she bent down to hug Nanaki in the same manner: gently. "I suggest we get some shut-eye. We gotta long  
way ta go," Cid explained.  
  
Barret, Marlene and Cid stayed in the first room, Cait Sith, Yuffie and Red XIII stayed in the second room and Tifa and Vincent stayed in the third.  
  
Barret discussed the plans for the next day with Cid, while his young daughter slept. Yuffie was out for the night, exhausted from the fun. Cait told Red the exaggerated story of how Reno and Rude 'almost killed him.' Tifa and Vincent discussed the events of the past two years. Vincent had  
been to see Lucrecia to say good-bye, and had lived in Nibelheim since then. Tifa explained about her Inn in Kalm, and the plans she had for the  
place.  
  
She also told him about the days events: meeting Reno and Rude again. He was intrigued to hear this. And about Marlene falling into the stream and something pulling her under, and how she saved her. He admired her bravery,  
and with the heat and exhaustion, both of them fell into a deep and  
peaceful slumber. 


	11. A Trip Down Memory Lane

Fear and Courage Chapter 11  
  
Back on the Highwind 2 the next morning, Cait Sith took a deep breath in and exhaled deeply. "Gawd, this brings back memories. Even though it's not the original, and even though I'm not real, I still look back on the good  
times we had on here. Ha, I remember when Yuffie was stood near the  
Operation Room, feelin' all sick..."  
"Well, nuttin's changed there then!" Barret interrupted. This caused  
everyone except Yuffie to laugh. "Guys, that is so not funny!"  
"If you'll lemme finish! And she wanted Cloud to sign that contract, so you'd get all the material once it was all over. He wouldn't even read it  
cuz it woulda made him sick, too."  
  
"I remember," Tifa started. "After Cloud and I hade made it out of Lifestream, we stood in the Operation Room. Barret asked him if he's going to keep fighting to save the Planet. Cloud replied 'It's like you always said Barret.' Nanaki didn't understand, but everyone shouted, "There ain't  
no gettin' offa this train we on!"  
"Oh yeah," Cid looked down and laughed. "I remember that, too."  
  
"What about the time, when Grandfather came with us? He'd always wanted to do that. Fly on an airship, like this one here." Nanaki looked down, and a  
single tear rolled down his furry cheek and hit the floor with a tiny splash. Tifa bent down and hugged him tight. "We had many fond memories of  
Bugenhagen. Please don't cry. Like I told you before, remember? At the  
Ghost Hotel? Be strong." She wiped his fur with her finger. "Yes," he lifted his head with pride. "You're right, Tifa. I am Nanaki, son of Seto,  
afraid of nothing."  
"That's right." She encouraged him once more.  
  
"So many memories." Vincent murmured.  
"It's good to reflect on 'em like this, huh?" Yuffie asked them all.  
"Yeah," they all sighed in unison. After a long, but not uncomfortable silence, Cid broke it by saying, "By the way, MERRY CHRISTMAS YOU GUYS! Ha!  
Bet none of you thought of that, huh?" "Actually, me and Tifa greeted each other this morning with them words, but  
not as loud." Vincent said plainly.  
"Damnit!"  
"And all us guys said Merry Christmas, anyway." Yuffie added.  
"Grrrr. Fine then, Merry Christmas, you idiots."  
  
"There's a whole bag of presents and cards over there, and I jus can't wait  
to open them!" Yuffie cried with glee.  
"Yes well, we'll be there in no time, and you can open them then." Tifa  
told the ninja.  
"Saywha?" Barret shouted.  
"You mean, we can't open 'em yet?" Yuffie asked, almost teary eyed. "It would be nice to wait until we arrived at Cloud's Villa to open them  
up." Vincent backed Tifa up, who was now looking guilty.  
  
"Well, let's go, off to Costa del Sol! Yuffie, you faint again, I'm not  
carryin' ya!" Cid shouted to her. 


	12. Everyone's Changed, Haven't They?

Author's Notes: I am sooooo sorry for not updating; I've had sooo much  
school work believe me.  
  
Fear and Courage Chapter 12  
  
The evening came, and he found himself alone. "When the time comes..." He  
repeated over and over. "When the time comes? I don't understand!" His voice had increased dramatically in volume. "When will that be? Days away? Years from now? Arrggh! I can't take this anymore!" Sighing deeply, he sat  
down on his bed.  
  
Spending Christmas on his own. That was something that nobody enjoys. He reached over to his bedside table and picked up a silver photo frame, with  
a picture of him, and his love. Tifa.  
  
They sat there smiling. He had his right arm around her shoulders, and she had hold of his right hand. It was taken right outside on the beach. The waves slightly touching Tifa's toes, and the sand covering his. "She looks  
so beautiful. Why did I let her go?"  
  
Back on the airship, Yuffie was pacing back and forth. The tablets seemed  
to be working. "Argggghhhh! I can't take this! I wanna open them now!"  
"Yuffie," Barret snapped. "Quit yer whinin' we're here now!" Cid had parked up neatly and the stepladders had been thrown off the side  
of the ship.  
  
"I'm goin' first," Yuffie declared. "Cuz no one's lookin' up my skirt!" She climbed over the edge and continued down the rope ladder. The rest climbed  
after her. Vincent approached the ladder but stopped when he saw Tifa  
looking down at the floor.  
  
"Aren't you coming?" Vincent asked. Tifa looked up and replied, "Yes,  
Vincent. I'll be down in a minute." Vincent nodded his head and climbed  
down the ladder.  
  
"Why am I so scared?" Tifa questioned herself soundlessly. "I wanted this, this is why I am here, to tell him how I feel. To tell him what's going to happen to me. Now go down and tell him!" She nodded at no one and continued  
to slowly approach the ladder.  
  
Barret knocked on the door. "He's probably not in. let's go." "Hold it Barret, something's makin' a noise." Cid stopped him with his arm.  
Two bolts unlocked and he opened the door.  
  
He stood in shock staring at his old companions and they did the same in  
return. "Oh my God! Cloud it's really you! I love your hair, you had it  
cut, it..." Cid put a hand over Yuffie's mouth to muffle the sound.  
  
"Hey Spike!" Barret yelled and put his real arm around Cloud, nearly  
breaking his spine. He couldn't breathe. "Let him go, Daddy he's going  
purple!" Marlene screamed. "Oh." Barret backed off, seeing Cloud's plum-coloured cheeks returning to  
his original cinnamon ones. (Living in Costa del Sol for two years will  
give you that kind of a tan.) "Sorry."  
  
"It's ok, come in." He gestured and they all entered his refurbished villa.  
Everyone admired his new villa, and Marlene ran up to Cloud. "Merry Christmas Uncle Cloud!" and hugged him, which reminded everyone else to say Merry Christmas. "Thanks, Marlene, Merry Christmas to you too. And  
you guys."  
  
He looked around to see that there was one person missing. He raised a  
perfect eyebrow. "Where's..." "Tifa you lookin' for, by any chance?" Yuffie winked and nudged his arm.  
"She'll be in here any minute."  
  
"Here, Cloud, help me with all this, will ya?" Barret had hold of the present bag and the food, including the turkey. Cloud took the food and put  
it in the kitchen and started preparing the vegetables.  
  
The door had been left partly open so Tifa could slip in. She looked around  
and saw how everything has changed. It looked fantastic. Marlene ran quickly to her and Tifa picked her up and they both admired the pictures Cloud had hung up on his wall. They were amazing. "Someone had put so much effort into these." One of them was called 'Spanish Rose,' but she didn't  
know who it was by.  
  
"See these, Marlene. Aren't they pretty?" Tifa was quietly asking the little girl. She nodded in response to the question. No one could disagree  
with the two of them.  
  
Barret was in the kitchen with Cloud, and turned to notice Tifa had already entered, holding his daughter. He spoke up. "Everyone's changed, haven't  
they?"  
"You think?" Cloud was surprised to hear this. "Yeah, I mean, Yuffie's still immature, but not as bad as she used to be."  
Cloud looked at Yuffie and saw her reading the newspaper, and saw where  
Barret was coming from.  
"She's been studying for college and ninja exams. Can you believe that? Studying?" Cloud chuckled listening to Barret. "Yuffie's entitled to change  
her tune." Cloud answered.  
"Studying? Wow." He mused.  
  
He ignored this and continued. "Shera's pregnant, did you know that?" "Pregnant?" Cloud raised an eyebrow again. This was a habit of his. Tifa  
always thought he looked cute when he did that. "Yeah, pregnant. Can't  
believe it myself."  
  
"Vincent's been here and there. He went to see Lucrecia and then he went back to Nibelheim. Nanaki's been studying the things that Bugenhagen used  
to study, y'know, 'bout the Planet and such? And Cait Sith's jus' been  
workin' at the Gold Saucer."  
  
"What about you, Barret?" He was going to ask about Tifa, but thought  
better of it. "He'd laugh and tell me something I don't want to hear. I  
hope she hasn't moved on." "Me? Oh me an' Marlene have been helping out in North Corel. Tidyin' up and  
stuff. Nuttin special."  
  
"Tifa's lives in a new town near Nibelheim called Setown. They named it after Nanaki's dad, Seto and stuck a W and an N on the end of it. An' it's pronounced 'Sea-town' because it's right near the sea. She's bought the Inn in Kalm, y'know?" Cloud took interest in the conversation from the moment  
he said Tifa.  
  
"Doesn't she look different?" Barret asked Cloud and pointed where Tifa and Marlene were admiring the paintings. He almost didn't recognise her since she had had her hair cut short. He couldn't believe she was here, and he  
remembered what Aeris had said.  
  
He whispered, loud enough for Barret to hear.  
"Tifa?" 


	13. Reunited By Fate

Fear and Courage Chapter 13  
  
"Tifa? Is that... Is that really her?"  
"Ha! Of course it is! You don't let jus' anyone in your villa, do you?" Barret laughed. Cloud couldn't believe it. It was just as Aeris had said.  
The words repeated over and over in his head.  
  
"But rather than going after her, it would be better if you stayed here,  
until the time comes."  
  
He snapped out of his thoughts and looked at her and Marlene giggling at  
something that Cid had said.  
  
"C'mon, does the hair cut make her look that different?" Barret had asked  
Cloud, who wasn't listening.  
  
Tifa put Marlene down and started to converse with Cid. Cloud just stared  
in amazement. "Cloud snap out of it, man!"  
"Huh, what?" Cloud stepped back into reality. "You zoned out. Tifa's been doin' that a lot, too, y'know? Go talk to her!"  
Cloud nodded in response and walked slowly over to her.  
  
Cid had walked over to Vincent, and Marlene to Yuffie, leaving Tifa to admire the paintings on the wall. He could see her facial expression. It  
showed awe and wonder. Cloud blushed. He could see that Tifa adored the works of art, produced by him. The 'Spanish Rose' was his best one, and she  
was captivated by it.  
  
He was stood close enough to take in her scent. As always, he was met by the vanilla aroma, which made him melt. He wanted to stand and stare all  
day, but thought he should get her attention instead. So he tapped her  
shoulder with a trembling finger.  
  
She was pulled out of thought by the tap. She turned slowly to find... Him.  
He was right there in front of her. She couldn't believe it. He looked divine. Cinnamon skin, his hair was shorter and he wasn't wearing a shirt!  
  
"Oh my God... Cloud!" She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly,  
feeling his smooth skin against hers was heaven to her. "Tifa, you're really here!" Oh, what he'd give to make her his right now. She pulled away a little and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed almost instantly. "I've  
missed you so much." She whispered in his ear.  
"You, too, Teef."  
  
They pulled away and looked around to see everyone was looking at them.  
"What?" they both asked simultaneously. "Nuttin'" Cid replied quietly, with a broad grin. And they all continued doing what they had done previously. Cloud shrugged his shoulders, like he  
always used to do.  
  
"Can we open the presents, pretty please?" Yuffie asked everyone. "Good idea!" Marlene ran over to the bag and dragged it into the middle of  
the room.  
  
"Kids." Nanaki muttered. 


	14. Guys… I’m Dying

Fear and Courage Chapter 14  
  
It was a heart-warming sight. The team were back together again, after two years, opening their carefully wrapped gifts from one another. Thank you's were exchanged and hugs and kisses were given. (Not boys to boys though.) Everyone ate Christmas dinner, which had been made by Cloud and Tifa, and  
now, were all sat in the living room bloated from the delicious meal.  
  
"Ooo! I so can't wait until New Year's Eve! Everyone celebrating together  
like this." Yuffie exclaimed, which caused Tifa to sigh deeply.  
  
Marlene broke the deafening silence between them all. "Thank you for the  
doll Aunty Tifa." She giggled lightly, "Your welcome, honey." Cloud had always loved the way  
Tifa laughed. It was so light and so feminine.  
  
Marlene ran to the couch where Tifa was sitting and pounced on her. Marli, being the clumsy little girl she was, pounced right on Tifa's endowments,  
causing her to scream out in agony and fall to the floor on her knees. Marlene ran towards her father, scared as to what she may have done to her  
"Aunt."  
  
"Teef, are you okay?" Yuffie bent down to her level, with a worried look on her face. "What the *£%& happened?" Cid exclaimed. Marlene on the verge of  
tears asked, "Aunty Tifa, what did I do? I didn't mean to hurt you..."  
"No, honey," Tifa gasped. "It's not your fault, believe me.  
  
Cloud didn't want to see his love hurt, he couldn't bear it. He wanted to  
put a stop to this suffering. "What could be wrong with her?" he mused.  
  
"Is it still hurting you, Tifa?" Vincent asked, showing concern for the  
young woman. "No, Vincent. It's not" she replied. "So, uh." Barret started. "You know what it is that's hurting you and why?" "Oh yeah! That's why you wanted us all here, right? To tell us somethin'?"  
Cid recalled the PHS conversation.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Hello? Whaddya want?" "Hey Cid, it's Tifa. Sorry I haven't called for so long. Listen, I wanna get the guys together. Need to tell you all something. You know where Cloud  
lives now?" "Yeah sure do. He's gone back to Costa del Sol to his villa. Lucky son of a  
!*#£%!"  
"Great, so could you get us all down there, do you think?"  
"Yeah course Tifa. When?"  
"Well, tomorrow hopefully. It is Christmas Eve tomorrow after all." "Right, make sure Yuffie takes some goddamn pills will ya? Her puking all  
over the joint ain't gonna help no one."  
"Thanks Cid, I owe you big time."  
"Yeah, whatever."  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
"So, what is it that you wanted to tell us all, Tifa?" Nanaki asked as he sat in front of her. "Has somethin' bad happened, Tee?" Cait Sith jumped next to her. Cloud smiled softly. All the animals were sat around her. She reminded him of Snow White. His smile turned straight into a frown, then a  
heartbreaking expression was etched on his face, when he saw tears  
streaming down her face.  
  
He just wanted to hold her in his arms, kiss her and tell her everything would be all right. But would it though? What was this that was making her  
cry?  
  
"Well, everyone," Tifa stood up and turned to look at everyone, then to Yuffie. "Yuffie, you know like you said you couldn't wait until New Year's Eve, because we'd all be celebrating together again? Well," she paused to let out a sigh. Barret urged her to go on. "Everyone will be there, except...  
for me." Another tear rolled down her silky cheek.  
  
"What?" Cid shouted. "I don't understand, whaddya mean, everyone will be there except for you? Where are ya goin'?" Barret yelled. Anger was building up inside him, and  
he was about to explode.  
  
"Please, Barret. Don't be angry. What I'm trying to say is..." Tifa sighed  
again.  
"Please tell us, Teef." Cloud begged her with his facial expressions to  
reveal the truth.  
  
"I...I won't be here. Guys... I'm dying."  
  
This didn't seem real to them. Just as she thought.  
"Dyin'?" Barret whispered.  
"How... how is this possible?" Vincent asked. Yuffie gasped in horror and  
tears welled up in her dark eyes. "Please, Tifa-chan. Tell me you're  
lying." She whimpered. Tifa's eyes fell to the floor. Yuffie screamed,  
"Tell me!"  
  
Tifa yelled back, "How could I stand here and lie about something like this? I can't tell you I'm lying because I'm not. Where Marlene jumped and  
hit, is where I have a tumour. It's huge and it contains Jenova cells." They all gasped and whispered among themselves things like 'how could this  
happen' and 'oh my God.'  
  
Cloud didn't say a word. He stared at her, with a grave look. "Dr Mason said I had a week to live. That was on the day before Christmas Eve. It will continue to grow bigger until it explodes and when it does..."  
"So you have 5 days to live Aunty Tifa?" Marlene asked.  
"Yes, honey. 5 days."  
  
The young blonde was stood on his own as the others murmured and muttered.  
Tifa looked at him and another tear slipped down her cheek. And she  
whispered. "I'm sorry." 


	15. Just Like Old Times

Fear and Courage Chapter 15  
  
Yuffie buried her face in Vincent's chest as he tried to console her with caring and optimistic phrases, which he had learned from being around Tifa. Vincent bowed his head with sadness for his close companion, for she would  
not be with them for long.  
  
Barret sat down on the settee with his daughter on his lap, both shedding tears, for Marlene had grown up without a mother, but Tifa was as close to a mother as anyone could be. Tifa was like a daughter to Barret. He'd look  
out and worry about her like her father did for her long ago. Marlene  
looked to her dad. "Daddy, are you crying too?" Barret looked at his daughter and smiled, wiping a tear from her cheek. "Yes, Marlene. Yes I am. Daddy's cry too, you know." Marlene was surprised, as someone his size was  
weeping.  
  
Cid walked to the front door and took out a cigarette. He lit it clumsily,  
as the news had shaken him and took a long, deep drag. He savoured the cigarette, as he knew he would have to last a while without it. Everybody hated the putrid smell of them. No one noticed that Cid was also crying.  
  
Nanaki was sat at Tifa's feet, a wet tear fell and hit the laminate flooring. Cait Sith was now stood on his mog next to Cloud, sobbing into  
his paws.  
  
Cloud couldn't take his eyes off Tifa, even when his eyes were clouded with  
the clear droplets that were threatening to spill like a fountain. He  
looked to the ground as a tear slipped out, and like Nanaki's, hit the ground. "This isn't happening." Cloud thought. "It's just... not real. Tifa  
please, please tell me you're not sure."  
  
What Tifa needed right now was for everyone to be cheery, not letting her  
death get them so upset.  
  
"You guys?" Tifa spoke above a whisper, but everyone heard and looked up,  
even Cloud. "I know, that... this is hard for you. I can see it. But what  
about Aeris' death? You didn't cry like this over her, right?"  
  
"Yeah, but this here, this is different." Cid returned from his evening cigarette. "Aeris' died doin' what she had ta. But Teef, you don't have to  
die. You not dyin' ta save any of us, or the world or somethin'."  
  
"But I know that crying's not going to keep me alive, is it?"  
  
"But," Nanaki interrupted. "Surely they can operate, they have the  
technology, don't they." The crew nodded and murmured 'he's right.'  
  
"Sorry Nanaki, if they go near this with any surgical equipment, it could burst sooner." Tifa lowered her head then raised it moments later. "So, why don't we make these last few days worth while, huh? We could go travelling again, like we used to!" Se had got her optimistic self back, it seemed.  
  
"Yeah! We could visit Gold Saucer again!" Yuffie exclaimed and ran over to  
Tifa and whispered ("and we'll have fun this time WITHOUT thinking of a certain blonde haired blue eyed childhood friend, won't we?") Tifa just  
laughed.  
"I can't promise anything."  
  
"I think it's a great idea!" Cait jumped off his mog and onto Cloud's shoulder. "We can bring him with us now," he said patting Cloud's head. The  
blonde smiled.  
  
"So, whaddya think?" Yuffie asked with a huge grin on her face, not one of  
those devious ones she normally has on, but a genuine smile.  
  
"I say you're crazy, ya foo's! But I'm comin'" Barret shouted.  
  
"I will come, if Tifa wishes it." Vincent replied. Tifa laughed softly.  
"Of course I do, Vincent, I want you all with me."  
  
"Yeah, alright!" Cait Sith exclaimed.  
  
"Cid and Nanaki said, "Yeah!"  
  
Tifa notice that Cloud hadn't said anything. "Cloud?" She pleaded with her  
eyes for him to come as well.  
  
Cloud couldn't resist those eyes of hers. "You want me to come too?"  
Cait jumped off Cloud's shoulder and Tifa ran to him, throwing her arms around his neck. She whispered, "Of course I want you to come. It wouldn't  
be the same without you."  
  
Cloud smiled placing his arms around her back, noticing that the hair  
wasn't there any more.  
  
"Well, count me in then!" Cloud replied. Tifa's smile spread across her face and she hugged him tighter. This was what she wanted. Everyone back  
again. It was just like old times. 


	16. Good Night, Until Tomorrow

Author's Notes: I'm sorry! I really am! But when you get to Year 10, gawd  
there's loadz to do! Well, I'll try and finish this soon okay?  
Disclaimer: Don't own anyone.  
  
Fear and Courage Chapter 16  
  
"So, where should we start our next adventure?" Nanaki asked. "Gold Saucer, Gold Saucer!" Yuffie was chanting. She certainly was back to  
her old ways too.  
  
"How about Midgar? The rebuilding should be going well." Barret suggested.  
"Or Nibelheim, to recollect the memories," Vincent added to the  
conversation."  
  
"You jackasses talk like we have all the time in the world!" Cid shouted. "We gotta think carefully. Teef, it's up to you. Where do you say we should  
go?" "Me?" Tifa asked. "You want me to decide? Well..." She looked at Cloud, who  
was looking at her. Her stomach was doing back flips. Just seeing Cloud  
looking at her, even for a glance, made her do that.  
  
"Well, as it's up to me, I want to go where everyone else wants to go. I  
know we won't get everywhere, but that's alright."  
  
"So where first?" Cloud asked.  
"Well, we could go and get our Chocobo's from the Chocobo Ranch." Cait  
recommended.  
"Yeah, why not?" Barret agreed, as did everyone else.  
"Okay, but we'll need some sleep first!" Yuffie advised.  
  
"Alright, g'night all." Cid yawned, but they all understood anyway. "G'night Cid," Barret replied and Cid retired to his chambers, as Barret  
took Marlene to hers to tuck her in.  
  
"Nightie night Vinnie!" Yuffie planted a friendly kiss on Vincent's cheek and he blushed immediately as Cait taunted him for a joke. She ran to her  
room and shut her door.  
"Good night everyone." Nanaki sighed.  
"Yeah g'night you guys!" Cait exclaimed and ran to his room.  
  
"Tifa, Cloud, I bid you both good night." Vincent nodded.  
"Good night Vincent," they both replied. Vincent walked to his room and  
shut his door slowly.  
  
"Well, I guess we both need rest, Good night Teef." Cloud said to Tifa.  
"Hey Cloud, wait." Cloud stopped before he shut his door.  
"Yes?" Cloud look puzzled.  
"If I asked for something, would you give it me?" She blushed a little. "Anything. You name it." Cloud replied and smirked at her embarrassment.  
"A good night kiss?" Tifa blurted out.  
  
Cloud eyes opened a little wider. "Of course." Cloud replied and Tifa  
walked up to him. She kissed his cheek and embraced him slowly. Cloud wrapped his strong arms around her back and kissed the top of her head. Not realising they had been stood there in each other's arms for a while they  
both let go slowly and reluctantly.  
  
"Well, good night Cloud." Tifa whispered softly. "Yeah, good night Teef." Cloud sighed as she smiled and closed her door. He  
returned to his room.  
  
Tifa turned her back to the door and rested her body weight on it.  
"God, Cloud. When will I get the courage to tell you? I'm so glad to be  
here with you." She thought as she flopped on her bed and fell asleep.  
  
Cloud sat on his bed and sighed deeply. "God, Tifa you're so beautiful. I need to tell you soon. Or it could be too late." A tear slipped down his  
cheek, thinking about how, soon, she would no longer be with him.  
  
He went to sleep, and dreamt how good it would be if he told her and she felt the same way. He also woke in the night from a terrible dream, that Sephiroth had taken her away from him and killed her in front of his very  
own eyes.  
  
He woke up sweating, praying that it would never happen, but relief washed over him when hem remembered that he eliminated Sephiroth once and for all.  
  
"I'll never let that happen to her." 


	17. Rushes, Blushes and Crushes

Fear and Courage Chapter 17  
  
The crew woke early, most of them groggy and desired more sleep, except Tifa, who was used to waking up early for work, and Yuffie, who was used to waking up early for college. Marlene walked to the breakfast bar, rubbing her little brown eyes and gave her Aunty Tifa her morning hug, the one that  
she used to give her as part of her daily routine. Barret in the dining  
room chuckled at the fact they hadn't forgotten it.  
  
Everyone had eaten their breakfast, which had been thoroughly enjoyed by all, since it was Tifa, who had cooked. They were all ready to set off on yet another epic adventure. All except the 'two lovebirds' as Cid called  
them were making their way to the Highwind 2.  
  
"Cloud," Tifa caught his attention. "Yeah?" He looked up. Tifa was pushed to ask him fast. If she stood there staring at him, she might have found herself lost in a trance, set by his  
physique and his voice, tantalising her.  
  
"These paintings are beautiful." She sighed. Cloud looked at them, and then to the floor, hoping she hadn't seen him blush. He knew what she was going  
to ask next...  
  
"Did you paint these?" Tifa questioned. He smiled in timidity. "Yeah, Teef. I painted them." He said, directing his answer at Tifa, but hit the floor instead. "Cloud these are amazing." Tifa admired the works of  
art.  
  
"Tifa, stop it..." She turned to an embarrassed Cloud. His face turned a  
scarlet colour. "I really like the Spanish Rose best." "Hey, me too," Tifa replied, the butterflies in her stomach soaring more  
freely than ever, finding they both shared the same preferences.  
  
Cloud walked over to the coffee table, where the 'Spanish Rose' sat in a  
slim glass vase. He walked over, took it out slowly and walked back to Tifa. He placed it in her hand and smiled at her. She looked at him as if  
to say 'Are you sure you want me to have this?'  
  
Like he read her thoughts, he nodded. She smiled, showing her pearly white teeth. "I must mean a lot to him, if he's giving this to me, right?" her  
mind asked.  
  
"Thank you," She whispered. "But, I don't deserve this. Flowers like these  
are really special!"  
"Just like you are to me." Cloud replied. With that, he walked out. She  
stood in shock. "Did he just say what I thought he said?" she thought. "We should hurry. You coming?" She nodded and walked over to him and they  
walked to the Highwind 2 together.  
  
"Do you really mean that? That I'm special, I mean."  
"Of course I do. Don't ever forget it."  
  
"Don't worry." She replied. "I won't."  
  
He offered her his arm and she linked it with pleasure. His bare cinnamon skinned arm touching hers was like heaven to her. They met up with everyone  
else and prepared for take-off. 


	18. You’ll Pay For That, Cid You Ruined My M...

Fear and Courage Chapter 18  
  
Tifa couldn't help but smile as she watched everyone stood in their places, except herself. She went upstairs to stand in her new spot, at the top of  
the Highwind 2, on her own. Tifa just wanted some time to think.  
  
Meanwhile, downstairs the others stood talking. Yuffie was heaving, although that wasn't news to anyone. Cid let his new fully-fledged pilot  
take over for him while he went and had a chat with Barret, who was  
tickling Marlene.  
  
Cloud's mind wandered all over the place. Tifa wouldn't be with them soon. How would he cope? He found it beyond difficult to live without seeing her  
beautiful face for the past two years, because he was doing some soul searching and mending the pieces of his broken past. It was Tifa who had helped him in the Lifestream to do this, but there were some things that  
needed doing on his own.  
  
The fair-haired man was pulled out of his reflections by a deep and  
concerned voice, which came from none other than the handsome ex-Turk,  
Vincent. "Is something bothering you, Cloud?"  
  
"Huh?" He looked to find two blood-red eyes gazing at him in worry. "Oh, sorry Vincent. I've just got a lot on my mind. Don't worry about it." Cloud smiled at his dark-haired companion, not wanting him to find out the secret locked in his heart, or anyone else for that matter, especially not  
Tifa. Well, not just yet. He started to walk towards Nanaki.  
  
"You should tell Tifa, you know," the gunslinger advised. Cloud spun on his  
heel quickly so he faced Vincent's perfect face (that's not what Cloud  
thinks by the way! That's what I think...) and raised his eyebrow, like  
Vincent does.  
  
"Tell her what?" Cloud lied. Of course he knew what Vincent was talking  
about. How did he know? And did anyone else know about this?  
  
"You know what I'm talking about. It's no good keeping it locked up,  
especially now we know she's..."  
  
"...Not staying with us long," finished Cloud. "I know. But it's so hard! To  
find the right moment, the right words. I really do love her."  
  
"You only fear rejection." Stated Vincent.  
  
"Well, do you blame me?" Cloud shouted, causing everyone on the deck to  
look at him for a second, then turn away.  
  
Vincent retaliated, glaring at the swordsman. "If you'd let me finish. If  
you tell her, you never know." He started to walk away.  
  
"She may even share the same feelings towards you."  
  
Cloud exhaled. "You think?" "What have you got to lose? Tell her. And make it soon." He paced over to  
Cid to start a conversation with him.  
  
Cloud grinned and headed out to where Yuffie was sat, almost green in  
colour from her sickness. "Cloud," she called. "You couldn't give me  
anything for this, could ya?" She really wasn't well, he could see. Not  
even he suffered that badly from motion sickness.  
  
"Here." He handed the ninja a Hi-potion, hoping that was enough to stop it. She added, "Thanks, Spike," just to annoy him. He just assumed it was his official nickname and said, "Welcome." Yuffie grunted because she hadn't  
aggravated him like she had intended.  
  
He continued up the flight of stairs until the sunlight hit his eyes  
fiercely. He squinted, until his eyes adjusted to the light, to see his raven-haired beauty stood in a flaccid stance, arms resting on the railing.  
  
He couldn't get over how lucky he was to have her as a friend. But if he told her and she didn't return his love, then he would lose this precious  
friendship. But she needed to know.  
  
"Tifa," he called. "Can we talk?" She turned to look at him and smiled. "Of  
course! You can talk to me about anything. You know that."  
"Well, there's something I need to tell you."  
  
Her mind raced. "Could this be it? Is he going to tell me the words I've  
always wanted to hear?"  
He hesitated. "Well, Teef. We've been friends for a very long time, and  
we've been through so much, the two of us. And..."  
  
Before he could press on, a loud, coarse voice shouted through the microphone, pounding through the speakers. "A'right everyone, we're at the  
Chocobo Ranch, so get your asses down to the deck. Now!"  
  
Cloud growled as the voice cut through his moment. Tifa rolled her eyes and  
walked to go downstairs.  
  
She laughed nervously. "We better go, he means business. You can tell me  
later, can't you?"  
"Sure, Teef." He grunted. She could see he was agitated.  
They walked down to the deck together, Cloud cursing in his head.  
  
"You'll pay for that, Cid. You ruined my moment," he muttered to himself.  
"What, Cloud?" Tifa asked.  
"Nothing, Teef. It's okay."  
"If you say show." She flashed him a bright smile, her teeth gleaming,  
which made him smile.  
  
I'm so sorry it takes so long to update. I'm going to try and make another chapter soon, please don't abandon the story, because I won't. Cheers Sally  
xxx 


	19. Death de Chocobo Battle

Author's Notes: Okay, the spelling error has been pointed out by Ah-Choo.  
'Show' was meant to be 'so' at the end of the last chapter. Thanks very much for that, much appreciated. And xin-jia, your story is going well - I  
will keep reading!  
  
Fear and Courage Chapter 19  
  
The AVALANCHE crew walked out onto the open field of dry grass, stretching and yawning from the trip. With the Chocobo tracks still visible and the Chocobo Ranch ahead, they all thought back, for a few moments, to when they  
all tried to catch the beautiful birds and raise them there, in the  
stables.  
  
"We should go and see Chocobo Billy." The silence was broken by Cloud, looking at his comrades. They nodded all at once (like they do) and walked  
towards the ranch, only to be greeted by the man himself.  
  
Billy smiled. "Hey! Not seen you guys for some time now. How are you all?"  
They all looked at each other. Thinking of Tifa, they couldn't tell him  
what was really going on - so they told him a little white lie. "We're  
fine. Thanks Billy!" Yuffie chirped, since no one else would talk.  
  
"Well, you better come in, see how much they've grown." They all walked  
into the stables in groups and pairs, Tifa, ironically, walking next to Cloud. He held out his arm for her to link, which she accepted gratefully. She smiled and watched the Chocobos in the pen outside, doing the Chocobo  
Waltz for them.  
  
The pair of them smiled at each other, and continued into the stables,  
where they saw their golden S-class Chocobos sat. Cloud had named his  
Tidus, and Tifa had named hers Yuna. (Final Fantasy X names – I haven't  
made them up, OK?)  
  
They were both in the same stable, snuggling up to one another. They looked  
so peaceful together like that. "God," Tifa thought. "I wish the owners  
could do the same thing." Yuffie was in awe of how cute they looked together. While Tifa and Cloud stood next to each other, she whispered to  
Cid that the Chocobos weren't the only ones looking cute together.  
  
The tranquil moment was spoilt rudely by the wailing and loud chirping of  
the Chocobos in the pen, followed by a crunching sound and roaring. "Oh  
no," Vincent murmured. Him and Yuffie were the first to run outside,  
pursued by a scream from the young ninja.  
  
The rest came up behind to find a huge Chocobo Eater (from FFX and X-2 so I don't own them please don't sue me!) with an innocent young Chocobo between his evilly smiling jaws. His huge arms demolished anything that stood in  
its way, and the saviours were not going to be let off lightly.  
  
"Please don't tell me we've gotta fight that thing!" Yuffie yelled in shock and disgust, as it opened its mouth to display the contents, as if to say  
'This will be you soon!' His breath was even more ghastly than the poor  
Chocobo he spat out onto the ground.  
  
"Sorry Yuffie, I can't promise that," Nanaki coolly replied as they all prepared for battle. Tifa adjusted her gloves and ran towards the team to  
aid her allies.  
  
"Alright everyone!" Barret bellowed. "This is it!" This annoyed Cait Sith. "Don't say that! That's what we said in the battle with Sephiroth!" Which  
was true.  
  
They split up into teams. Cloud was not going to leave Tifa's side. Not  
ever. So he took her and Vincent with him, leaving Barret, Yuffie and  
Nanaki in one team and Cid and Cait Sith in the last team. The Chocobo  
Eater was so huge; they were going to have to attack from each side.  
  
The first team ran straight to the front, while the others ran to either side of the foul creature. In turn, Cloud ran at the monster at full speed  
and raised his Ultimate Weapon over his head. With all his might, he  
slashed his sword through its body and jumped back. Tifa, wearing her Premium Heart, then ran in and threw a forceful fore fist punch and then hit it with a front kick. Vincent spun his Death Penalty round his finger  
and shot the fiend through its head.  
  
On the other side, Barret fired shots at its arm with his Missing Score, Yuffie cut its arm deeply with her Conformer and Nanaki, equipped with his  
Limited Moon, somersaulted and threw an attack at it.  
  
Meanwhile Cid stabbed the opponent's other limb with his Venus Gospel and Cait shouted orders to attack through his HP Shout, which were followed by  
his giant mog swinging his fists at it.  
  
The Chocobo Eater wanted a turn, and decided to pick on Yuffie first. He threw his enormous fist at her, causing quite a lot of damage and threw her back, and then hit Nanaki. This made everyone more determined to kill it  
soon.  
  
Tifa was so angry now; her Limit Breaks were set - all of the reels saying  
'Yeah!' she shouted "Beat Rush!" and ran in to perform them, one after  
another. Then came Somersault, Water Kick, Meteordrive, Dolphin Blow, Meteor Strike and last of all, Final Heaven. This left the creature a hell  
of a lot weaker.  
  
The rest performed their Limit Breaks, Vincent morphing into Chaos and  
attacking with Satan Slam. Cloud used Omnislash, Barret carried out his Catastrophe, and Yuffie used All Creation. Nanaki performed Cosmo Memory,  
Cid used Highwind and Cait Sith used Slots. This was enough to kill the enormous beast and everyone showed off their victory poses like old times.  
  
They all breathed out a heavy sigh. "I can't thank you enough. I'll have to  
clear up this mess." Billy said, pointing to the corpse of the Chocobo. Vincent morphed back to himself and Tifa ran in and brought out Tidus and Yuna from the stables. "I don't want anything to happen to them. It would  
be best if we brought them with us."  
  
"Of course Teef," Cloud replied. "There will be room, won't there, Cid?"  
"Yeah sure jus' get 'em on board." Cid walked off back to the ship.  
  
Cloud took Tidus to help Tifa and carried on walking ahead. Yuffie ran up  
to Tifa and whispered, "You need to tell him, y'know?"  
"I know Yuffie, I know. Here, have this. And give one to Nanaki, Okay?"  
Tifa placed two Cure materias in Yuffie's hand and walked on.  
  
Yuffie handed one to Nanaki and were both healed fully. The rest ran on board the ship and were on their way again, both Chocobos were situated in  
the stable near the Operation Room.  
  
Finally! I've updated! Try again soon. Cheers Sally xxx 


	20. Personal Joke

Author's Notes: I'll try and keep updating regularly. But I can't promise anything. I've got a new story lined up after this – a VinTi fanfic. It's  
an unusual storyline, but I like it.  
  
Fear and Courage Chapter 20  
  
Back on the Highwind 2, the gang all stood on the deck, all in similar stances. The ex-Turk stood in a dark corner, not taking his eyes of Cloud and Tifa on either side of the deck. He knew their secret, their undying love for each other. How it would be easier for everyone if they just told each other, he thought. It's not that simple, but being 'just friends' is  
getting them nowhere. One of them will have to make their move.  
  
Yuffie was no different. Why are they making things difficult for each other by hiding their feelings? She just wanted to tell them that life's too short to wait around and expect it all to happen. They all took risks  
when they were saving the world, so why is this any different?  
  
Marlene, sat on her father's shoulder, turned to look at her Aunty Yuffie, wondering what she was looking at, her eyes fell upon her Aunty Tifa. She knew her Aunty Tifa loved her Uncle Cloud, and she wanted to tell her Uncle Cloud right away to end the suffering for them both. But she was sworn to secrecy. How Aunty Tifa would be upset if she told him. So it stayed with  
her, she decided.  
  
Barret saw the pain in Tifa's eyes. What was wrong with that girl? I wish  
she'd jus' cheer up. What's getting' her down? She said she wuz okay  
though. She's jus' coverin' up an' I'm gonna get the truth outta her.  
  
Cid remained silent, like the rest and concentrated on his flying. But something was bothering him. Have we got enough fuel? Oh, we'll be alright  
stop &%£$% worryin'.  
  
Cait Sith ran and leapt onto Tifa's tense shoulder (I mean the lil black cat by the way not the huge mog, or that would kill her!) and made himself comfortable. Nanaki walked up to Vincent and dropped his body weight onto  
the floor.  
  
"Nanaki, they need to tell each other soon, or it will be too late. Isn't  
there anything we can do to hep them?" Nanaki averted his gaze and answered. "I'm afraid it's up to them. Maybe we could get them two out together, but even still, it's still them who have  
to decide whether they admit their love for each other or not."  
  
Cloud couldn't help but feel like everyone had their eyes on him. But he couldn't pull his off Tifa, try as he might. He wanted to show her how much he loved her, but it seemed almost impossible. He needed to be alone with  
her.  
  
Tifa stood with Cait Sith, trying to make up her mind about where to go  
next. So many places to go.  
  
"You know what? I think we should go see you're place." Cait suggested.  
"Aww, but that's where we started!" Cid whined. "Come on! We're right over the town anyway! Just land!" Yuffie hit Cid on the back. "Alright guys, don't let me have a say in this!" Tifa giggled.  
"Okay, back to my place then!"  
  
Cid lowered to the ground, and landed so roughly everybody was thrown to either side of the deck. "Owww my head!" Yuffie groaned. Tifa and Barret  
just looked at each other blankly. Shortly after, they both burst out laughing at look at Cid through laughter. "Alright cut it out! Not funny."  
The rest looked at each other puzzled, but they knew it was a personal  
joke.  
  
OK a lot of thinking going on here. Anyway, another chappie sometime soon  
Sally xxx 


	21. What's In A Name?

Author's Notes: I'm sorry, but if you're in Year 10/11 at school you'll know what it's like! I've got loads of GCSE work and everyone keeps telling me to update! I'm not even in the last year of school and I've got GCSE's. How unfair! Okay, no rush – I'll take my time, alright? I do admit I wanted to get another chapter in quick, but it wasn't THAT bad, was it? Oh and by the way, before I forget – Smack 54, thank you for your criticism, but why so harsh? "This is tripe, pure and simple." And "FF7 takes place in a different world, they have no Christmas." I'm sorry but HELLO? It's FANFICTION!!! Fiction meaning NOT TRUE! OK? You can have anything in fiction – it's about imagination. Use it! Anyway, enough stressing and on with the story!  
  
Fear and Courage Chapter 21  
  
Arriving at their next destination, the comrades decided to wonder around and meet up later at Tifa's house, which she pointed out to her friends. They all dispersed in different directions to search the town of anything interesting to buy or look at. Yuffie found a Materia store and ran straight in, not caring who was in her way, if anyone was.  
  
Nanaki was reading the sign in front of the town. It read:  
  
WELCOME TO SETOWN  
  
FAMLUSA DU SETOWN  
  
BIENVENIDO A SETOWN  
  
His eyes rested on the fraction of the word that was the centre of his thoughts and the reason why he was feeling so guilty at that moment. His father, along with his mother, had protected Cosmo Canyon, when he thought that his father had abandoned the fights like a coward. Seto, a name he would never forget, a name that had such an important past, a name he would have pride in forever. If he ever found a mate and had cubs, his first son would be called Seto, he decided. He smiled with the pride that filled his chest.  
  
"Smiling at anything in particular?" That voice. It was obvious who it belonged to straight away. Cid Highwind. He stood staring at what the small face and bright eyes was looking at.  
  
"Yeah! Have you seen all of this Materia? It's incredible! Tell Tifa I'm moving next door to her!" Yuffie exclaimed in sheer delight, happiness and glee dancing together in her eyes. "Well I better %&$&£$ warn her then," The gruff pilot sniggered.  
  
She snapped back, "Hey! I'm not that bad, ya know!"  
  
"Whoa whoa, calm down! I was jus' kiddin'."  
  
She let out a deep sigh and picked up a Destruct Materia and rolled it between her index finger and thumb. "Is that everyone thinks, huh?" She started. "That I'm some, I dunno, immature brat or somethin'? Well I've got news for ya. I'm not. I've grown up since two years ago, believe it or not."  
  
Cid was shocked to see Yuffie like this. Sure, she always did have something to complain about, but when crystal tears were falling down her cheeks and she was choking between sobs, this was definitely something to be serious about. Her shoulders dropped and she wiped the tears from her eyes. He really had no idea it hurt her like this. He walked over and put her arms around her. Cid was like a father to Yuffie and always had been. "I really was jus' kiddin'." He sighed.  
  
"I wish," she whispered. "I wish you'd just treat me like the adult I'm trying to be. You and Barret carry on like I'm just a kid."  
  
Cid chuckled and replied. "That's because you're like a daughter to us. We're all like a big family, ya know? We don't mean nuttin' by it, 'kay?"  
  
She nodded and smiled as he released her. "Tell ya what. To show you how sorry I am, which one of them Materia d'ya want?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cus I'll get it for ya. How's that? And I'll tell Barret to back off."  
  
"Thanks Cid, I really appreciate it." And she genuinely did.  
  
Vincent walked alone until he met up with Nanaki, still staring at the welcoming sign. "Something on your mind, Nanaki?" Vincent asked. Nanaki grunted, and replied. "My father. They named this town after him. It leads to all sorts of memories, that's all." Vincent nodded with understanding. "Come back when you're ready then." Vincent murmured with a smile as he walked back into the town.  
  
Barret sat down on a bench with Marlene whilst talking to one another about just about anything. Suddenly, something caught her eye, and she ran over to the grass, where a bunch of flowers was growing alone. "Papa, papa, come see this!" Her father walked over and saw what the little girl was crouched next to. "Would ya look a' that? Flowers! Don' see many o' them now, do ya?"  
  
"I know." Marlene looked up vertically to see her father's face. "Maybe the flower lady sent them, maybe she's watching over us, Daddy!"  
  
"You could be right." Marlene did say some strange things, but this got him thinking. Was Aeris really watching them?  
  
Just that second, Cloud was walking in their direction. Marlene felt that he'd want to see them too. "Uncle Cloud! Come see!" A smile spread across his face just to see her so happy. He carefully paced through the grass to see what the little girl was so cheery about. When he looked down at where she was, he understood why. Flowers. Don't see many of them now, huh? "Flowers?"  
  
"Yeah! I think the flower lady's watching over us, don't you?"  
  
He thought for a second of the appearance she made to him. "Yeah, yeah I do. She's probably watching us now." He grinned as her face lit up.  
  
"By the way, has anyone seen Tifa?" Barret nodded and looked to the floor. Maybe Cloud knew what was up with her? Well, besides her... you know. "She's down at the beach. Cloud, can I talk to ya before ya go?" Cloud turned around. What now?  
  
He answered, "Sure." They both walked onto the grass and sat at the edge of the miniature cliff, which overlooked the coast. They could both see that sat down on the beach was Tifa, sat alone, making patterns in the sand with her fingers. He smiled a genuine smile, which he was doing a lot lately, especially when he saw her.  
  
"You know," Barret pointing at Tifa. "There's somethin' wrong with her, really wrong. And I don't mean her... ya know. It's somethin' else. You know what it is?" Cloud looked at him in bewilderment. There's something else wrong? Oh no. Not another thing. He shook his head solemnly. "Yeah well, neither do I, an' it's killin' me to watch her like this. What she wants... before she goes.... is a little happiness, and it's what she deserves. Don't ya think?" He's so right, he mused. It's what she deserves. Just go and tell her for God's sake! Cloud stood up and nodded, then walked away, down to the beach. Barret smiled slightly as his daughter ran up to him with the doll that Tifa had bought her for Christmas.  
  
And there Tifa was. Sat down on the sandy coast gathering sand in her hands and letting it slip through her slender fingers. She had also written in the sand:  
  
Tifa  
  
♥  
  
Cloud  
  
She put a circle around it and smiled. She felt like a teenager defacing a school desk with her undying love fore her childhood friend. Her eyes grew wide as she heard footsteps and quickly smeared the writing with her right hand. Looking up, she saw none other than Cloud Strife himself. She could have sworn her body paralysed for a second. "Hey Teef, mind if I, uh, talk to you?"  
  
A grin spread across her face from ear to ear. "Of course not. Sit down." He did as her was told and place himself next to her. He knew why she was sat here. Number one: the view was picturesque. The sun setting low on the sea, the oranges and the reds intertwining in the sky. And number two: to be alone. This would be somewhere he'd like to sit alone, he thought.  
  
"So," Tifa was the first to break the unbearable silence. "What do you want to talk about?" Now that he was here, what could he say?  
  
"Um. You know what? Now I'm here, I'm not sure what I wanna say. Strange, huh?" Tifa looked off into the distance. She was thinking again. This reminds me of something. Ah yes, the conversation we had the night before we fought Sephiroth...  
  
Flashback  
  
"Hey Tifa...... I...... There are a lot of things I wanted to talk to you  
  
about. But now that we're together like this, I don't know what I really wanted to say... I guess nothing's changed at all... Kind of makes you want to laugh..."  
  
"Cloud... Words aren't the only thing that tell people what you're  
  
thinking..."  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"Tifa? You okay?" Cloud sounded worried for the young woman. "You zoned out for a few seconds, you scared me." He let out a bit of a laugh to cover up his nervousness. "Hmm? Oh I'm fine. I was just thinking, about the night before we fought Sephiroth, the words you just said were like the words you said that night." Cloud looked up to try and recall that night. Of course he did, how could he not?  
  
"Yeah, I remember now, heh, guess they were. Tifa I ... I just wanna say that," Oh yeah! She remembered. He was going to tell me something on the airship.  
  
Okay Cloud, calm down and tell her how you feel dammit!  
  
"Tifa, can we crash at your place now? We're sooo tired!" Yuffie shouted from the top of the cliff. For Cloud, this was beyond a joke. His eyebrows creased in anger, not that Tifa noticed. "Um, sure," Tifa threw the keys to Yuffie as everyone walked into her home. "What did you want to say, Cloud?"  
  
"I just, wanted to say... thanks Teef. For everything. You've been there for me when everyone wasn't, for helping sort my head out in the Lifestream, just everything." He suddenly blushed.  
  
"Oh Cloud, that's what best friends do, right? That's really nice of you." She kissed him on the cheek and smiled. All of a sudden a deep voice shouted. "You two get you're asses up here now! Ya here me?"  
  
Tifa and Cloud sighed deeply as if on cue. "Coming, Barret." Cloud stood up, dusted himself off and offered his hand to Tifa, which she gladly accepted as he pulled her up. She, too, dusted herself from the sand and together they walked to her house.  
  
He smiled inwardly and his heart was soaring in his chest. Next time, Tifa I swear I will. I'll get you alone and I'll tell you. I promise. 


	22. Sleeping Arrangements

Author's Notes: Okay updating sooner than you though, eh? Anyway, some thank yous are in order, I think!

Dark Shedevil – I'm glad my story is inspiring. I really wasn't crossing the line between the relationship of Cid and Yuffie but if you like then, that's great!

eveeee90 – I've noticed you have commented quite a number of times. Thanks for your comments. I feel you have supported me in a way of this fic.

craZy18gurl – And also, thank you for your comments. I think the threat of hunting me down motivated me to update.

And all of you who have reviewed my fanfiction. Many thanks!

Fear and Courage Chapter 22

The silhouette of a woman was cast on the wall of the dark hall, her shadow projected on the other side of the room. A huge dark figure appeared behind her. She traced her fingers across the wall, her fingers trembling. The figure moves in closer, almost touching her. She sensed him behind her. Is that... a monster? She thought. He raised his hand and then let it down on her shoulder. The woman screamed an ear-piercing scream and found what she was in search of.

She found and hit the light switch and turned to see that the 'monster' was actually... "Barret! I'm gonna kill you!" the teenager yelled. But he was too busy laughing at her to notice her hand coming into contact with his face. She landed a punch in his jaw, which caused him to curse out loud. "You know I hate the dark, you idiot!"

"Yeah, that's' why I did it, kid!" He laughed. She glared at him. It was just as she said before. Kid. "Leave her, Barret," the pilot defended her, somewhat angered. "Jeez Cid, a'right!" The dark-skinned gunman raised an eyebrow at Cid.

The others followed them into the living room of Tifa's house. They all took the time to observe in wonder the beauty of the room, the comfortable three-piece suite, the photographs of everyone there and her parents also.

"There's only my room, the spare bedroom and downstairs. Is there going to be enough room for all of us?" Tifa asked.

"Ah don't worry we'll fit in somehow." Cait Sith answered. "I'll fit anywhere, so that's taken care of."

"I'll sleep on the floor in any room, so that's another taken care of." Nanaki stated. "Well, Tifa you can sleep in your own bed, don't make any other arrangements, it's not fair." Yuffie added. "I'll take the couch."

"If there is no room, I can stay at the hotel." Vincent suggested.

"We'll find somewhere for ya." Cid reassured him. "I'll take the bath tub." Everyone laughed at the idea and Tifa just shook her head.

"Alright, since you an' me both snore Cid, we'll take the spare room." Barret chuckled. "Okay, feel free to use the shower or bath or anything else you need," said Tifa.

Cloud, stood at the doorway, wasn't even thinking about the sleeping arrangements for that night. However he was thinking about how he would sleep when she's not here. Whenever he woke up, she used to be next to him to comfort him. That wouldn't last. He thought of how she made breakfast all the time for everyone, being the only one who could cook. God, he couldn't take this. The humans used the shower to clean away the day's impurities, and then Tifa helped wash Cait Sith and Nanaki in the bath.

Everyone shared 'goodnights' with each other and Tifa retired to her room, as did Barret and Cid. Cait Sith made himself comfortable on the mahogany coffee table, Nanaki slept besides the sofa that Yuffie was dreaming on. Vincent, too tired to bother with finding a more comfortable place to rest, fell asleep on the living room floor.

Cloud came away from the door and closed it to quietly. He stood there for a number of minutes until he looked up sharply to find a shadow of his childhood friend at the top of the stairs. She slowly and silently walked down to meet him at the bottom. Before she gave herself time to think it over, it was too late. She took his hand and led him upstairs to her bedroom, closing the door behind him. He was confused and somewhat excited.

"Cloud, you didn't say where you were going to sleep. So I thought, maybe, you could sleep in here with me tonight." The blue-eyed beauty stared at her in awe at how gorgeous she was. Wearing a black and red silk nightgown, her hair loose, she looked like heaven on earth. He looked at her in confusion. In the same bed, did she mean? As if she read his thoughts, she whispered. "Yes, in the same bed." She smiled a seductive smile and she climbed into one side of the bed. He could only nod, and then took off his shirt, his back to her. The muscles on his back and arms. Perfect. She almost gasped when he took his pants off and swung his legs under the sheets. Making himself comfortable, he turned and smiled at her. "Goodnight Cloud," Tifa sighed and leaned over and kissed his cheek like she always did. In return, he kissed her forehead and whispered goodnight. They both turned out their lamps and lay in silence. Minutes later, Cloud couldn't bear the thought of her leaving him again, and snaked his arms around her and held her like it was the last time he would hold her. A crystal tear slid down his grave face, not knowing that Tifa was doing the same. They both drifted into darkness, not waking until the next morning.


	23. It's Only A Matter Of Time Until Meteor ...

Author's Notes: Getting into a routine of updating regularly since we're in the summer hols. Anyway, Dark Shedevil – Loving your new story – The Tainted and Pure Hearted. Yeah, you heard, get reading!!! A fanfic, which explores the relationship between Cid and Yuffie. Oooh nice and it's cool because you don't see many of them, do you? IT DIES TODAY – Thank you soooo much for your comments. You really brightened up my day. My brother read my story while I was sleeping and told me to carry on or he'd kill me. Help! Better get going then!

Fear and Courage Chapter 23 

Bright and early, as usual, Tifa dragged herself from her bed, trying her best not to wake the sleeping form beside her. She used the time he was asleep to get showered and dressed. Drying her hair with a towel, she found herself staring at Cloud, as if in some sort of trance, like he had cast a spell on her. Well if he had, the magic was definitely working. The way he made her feel, she could never explain to anyone, she couldn't find the words. That unexplainable feeling, love. It can bring you the most joy or it can tear you up. Makes you feel like you're flying, or makes you feel like you're drowning.

She walked back into the bathroom to brush her hair. As she looked in the mirror, she nearly screamed in fright, but her own hand in front of her mouth stopped her. What she saw looking back at her was not her reflection, but someone else's. Her hair no longer dark, but lighter. Her eyes no longer wine-red, but green...?

"Aeris?" She whispered. "What are you doing in my mirror?" Anyone watching from outside the bathroom would have thought Tifa had gone completely insane, talking to her own reflection. Aeris smiled, "Hello Tifa," and floated out of the square mirror. She landed next to her companion and put an arm around her. "So have you told him yet?"

Tifa bit her bottom lip. "Not yet. It's just so hard. It's like he wants to tell me something, but... Oh I don't know! He keeps getting interrupted. I'm not sure if it's what I want to hear."

"Tifa, you must listen to him, and your heart. It's up to you now. Get it out of your system before it destroys you. You never know. I know you don't want to lose this close friendship you have with him, but, it's only a matter of time..."

Tifa's eyes roamed the room, hoping to find an answer, but nothing. Perhaps Aeris is right. I've got to tell him as soon as possible, she thought to herself. Her stomach filled with anxiety and a sickly feeling rose up to her chest. It was the right thing to do.

"I must go now Tifa. Please, do this, or you'll never know. Goodbye." Tifa whispered a goodbye and exited the room to see Cloud rolling over in his sleep. He looks adorable! Her head squealed as a smile crept upon her lips. She left the bedroom and walked downstairs to the kitchen. "Guess I'm cooking, huh?" She asked no one. So the ex-landlady of the Seventh Heaven decided that they were all having pancakes for breakfast.

Meanwhile Cloud was trapped in a horrifying dream. He dreamt that he was fighting Sephiroth again and he failed. He failed everyone. Sephiroth summoned Meteor and there was no way to stop it, or him. Sephiroth had got his own way and as a result, everyone he knew and loved was taken from him with a collision of the Meteor and the Planet. As he woke up, he found he was the only one alive. Searching around, he found Tifa's body was lying metres away from him. He got up quickly and ran over to her, taking her hand and praying she was still alive. Her wine coloured eyes fluttered open and she looked at him lovingly and wearily. He found himself crying as he saw the wound Tifa had. She's not gonna make it.

"Tifa," he whispered. "Please don't die. I need you!" Little did he know that he actually said it out loud. If Tifa were next to him then, she would have heard him.

She smiled at him. That smile. The one she gave to him, and only him and when he saw it, there was nothing else in the world to worry about. She was all that mattered to him now, even though he was upset about losing the rest of his friends. He wouldn't lose her too. He hastily searched his pockets and slots for a Restore Materia. Tifa placed a hand on his cheek. "Cloud, save that materia for yourself and be strong. I love you." And before he could reply, her body lost all feeling, and her hand relaxed. He cried even more and screamed.

And that is how he woke up too. Screaming. Just then, a little black cat ran in the room and jumped on the bed. "Cloud? What the hell happened?" Cait Sith asked anxiously.

"I'm fine Cait, I just... had a bad dream, that's all." Cloud replied panting, his chest rising and falling rapidly. Cait Sith put a paw to Cloud's head, checking his temperature. "Jeez that was one helluva dream you had!"

Cloud laughed a little. "You're telling me! Really Cait, I'm fine. C'mon, let's get some breakfast." The little fortuneteller agreed as Cloud threw some clothes on and walked with Cait Sith downstairs. What a horrible dream that was.

The scent of something sweet rushed up Cloud's and Cait Sith's nose. They knew that smell, and Cloud was looking forward to a breakfast made by Tifa. "Morning you two. Sleep well?" The dark haired woman asked without looking up from what she was doing. "Nope," Cloud replied smiling. "Aww Cloud, why not?" Cloud just looked at his furry friend and replied to Tifa, "I'll tell you later. Did you?"

Tifa giggled. "Next to you, who wouldn't?"

He remembered that from somewhere. Ah yes, that was his reply on the day after they met again. Cloud laughed with her, remembering that morning.

"Can you shout the others? Breakfast is ready." Unfortunately for the others, Cait Sith had his HP Shout with him and wasn't afraid to use it. He yelled at the top of his voice through the megaphone:

"Alright you lazy land worms. Get up now, breakfast is ready!"

You would not believe the volume of his voice just by looking at him. For someone so small, he had a rather loud voice.

All that could be heard was a swarm of early morning moans and groans. The three of them just laughed. They all came downstairs in a herd and sat down to breakfast and talked about anything and everything, thanking Tifa for the delicious breakfast. "So where to today?" Barret muffled between bites of his meal. "Barret don't talk with your mouth full!" Yuffie scolded. He then muffled a sorry to annoy her. She frowned at him then continued eating.

"I'll translate. He said 'Where to today?'" Cait Sith stated.

"What about Mideel? See how much it's changed?" Barret said after a gulp. "That's the last place we'd visit Barret. Nu-uh." Yuffie crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well, I think we should go to the Forgotten Capital. Out of respect for Aeris." Nanaki suggested.

"That's a good idea. We could go to the Gold saucer after." Cloud added. "Yeah, alright. I'll get the ship ready." Cid stood up and walked out the door. "Alright, we ready?" Barret asked. "Everyone got their weapons and materia?"

Tifa checked hers, as did everyone else. "Yessir!" She answered.

"Alright! Let's go already!" Cid shouted inside. "Hurry up!" And they did. They ran out and into the Highwind, Tifa locked her front door and ran to the ship, getting on. The Highwind 2 took off and took the skies.

Well? Any good? R n R pleeeease. Merci beaucoup Sally xxx


	24. The Unforgotten Capital

Author's Notes: Gawd – 24 Chapters? Hey all! I'm on a roll! Updating as soon as I can here, want to get to the part, which everyone is waiting for so be patient. Selvine Fan – Thank you for your reviews, much appreciated. TifaRose-Depp – Thanks for your reviews also – I have been reading some of your work. Victim had me in tears! Dark Shedevil – Keep up the good work! Anyhoo on with the show!

Fear and Courage Chapter 24

The Forgotten Capital. Aeris' resting place. The beginning of nightmares and the end of dreams. The team walked along the winding paths and seeing the familiar sights made each one of them reminisce in their heads about the poor flower girl and how He murdered her.

The group walked towards the lake where Aeris was laid, and saw what looked like a mirage of the young ex-Soldier laying the flower girl into her watery grave. Many confused looks were exchanged, but thought nothing of it and moved on. Continuing on the path, flashing images and mirages of the flower girl on their adventures.

"Say, Cloud. Have you ever been a bodyguard? You DO do everything, right?" That was what she asked the second time they met, her and Cloud. Barret and Tifa were both thinking. "So that's what happened when he fell."

"OK, I'll do it... but it'll cost you." He replied.

"Well then, let's see... How about if I go out with you once?"

"So that's how it happened," Tifa thought, the thought of the two of them talking like this made old feelings flood back. Another mirage of Aeris appeared. "No, not really. I think they believe I have what it takes to be in SOLDIER!" This brought a few smiles to their faces. Cloud suppressed a laugh, because he felt now was not the time to laugh at a witty comment she made.

"So? How do I look? Oh, you're no fun!" Another smile was brought to Cloud's handsome face. He remembered her in her red dress and him in purple. He remembered how stupid he felt and how badly he wanted to save Tifa. Just then, Tifa appeared in an image like Aeris before her.

"...animal? That's terrible! Aeris is a human being!"

Through all the jealousy and the love she had for Cloud, she still admired Aeris and was good friends with her. She stepped down in her relationship with her childhood friend, and this resulted in Aeris taking her place, or so she felt. She had no hard feelings anymore, and Tifa smiled at the memory.

They made their way to the altar, and saw a vision, which haunted them all once in a while. The innocent flower girl knelt in front of them praying, her emerald eyes closed in silent reflection and intercession. The ex-Soldier raised his sword over his head to kill her, but this was prevented by the voice of Tifa, telling him to stop. Cloud stopped dead in his tracks. "Ugh... what are you making me do?"

Then all of a sudden, the dark angel fell down and impaled Aeris through the stomach with his famous Masamune, the one, which had sliced Tifa when she was a teenager.

Tears were stinging the eyes of Yuffie, Cloud, Cait Sith and Barret and Vincent, Cid and Nanaki hung their heads in sadness. But Tifa stared long and hard at the image of the white materia falling out of her hair with her ribbon, bouncing down the steps, the sound of glass hitting glass, and falling straight into the water.

"How could I have not noticed before?" Tifa wondered as the materia fell into the water. "You saved us with that piece of materia. Thank you, Aeris." Tifa put a comforting hand on Cloud's shoulder.

"A'right. Let's get goin'. Ain't doin' us any good stayin'." Barret announced. Exiting the Forgotten Capital, Aeris appeared in a transparent form and waved to their backs and smiled.

Woohoo! Another chapter yay! You like? Please please please review! I love reading your comments. Got so much work with GCSEs. I really can't wait to start writing the next chapter. Many thanks, Sally xxx


End file.
